Ocean moon
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Kaileara Potter has always been beaten by those she is forced to call relatives...but now with a spirit and a fate along with her crazy past life she's taking over. Hogwarts watch out for the Lunar Divide and her Nakama
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

Prologue:

My body hurt as I fell to the ground. The world around me blurred as Vernon shoved me into my Cupboard and shut the door yelling, "You won't becoming out of that room until I say so!"

I curl into a ball and felt blood slide down my skin and staining my mattress crimson. I closed my eyes as I pass out.

&&&& Another Plain &&&&

I open my eyes when the pain was gone. The world was full of light and life. The sweet scent of bright white flowers that glowed under an eternal full moon. The tree's held white fruit that looked so tasty. I walked over to the oldest one and reached up to get one, but it was out of my reach. I heard a warm giggle and saw a pale hand reach out and pick the apple. I look to see an older me, but with hair that was white with matalic silver tips, and a purple bang with the black on the left. She smiled a sweet smile and held out the apple. I took it and she opened her eyes. They were a bright sapphire with a bright amethyst ring around the blue, an emerald green around the elongated pupil, and a golden orb in the direct center of the eyes. Thin silver rings separated each of the colors. The only difference between us was that she was older with diffrent hair and eyes. She spoke in a light, musical voice voice, "Hello little one."

"Your me," I blurt out causing her to laugh and nod.

"Yes," She said before gesturing to the apple, "Eat it. I love these things. Their called dumb apples by some, but their actual name is Banora white. Their delicious."

I took a bite of the white apple and my eyes widened before closing. It was so sweet and juicy. It tasted amazing. I let out a moan at the taste and the older me laughed. She grabbed the hand that didn't hold the apple and directed me over to the biggest tree that sat next to a river. A woman sat under the tree with her eyes closed, but when we reach her...she smiled and opened her eyes. She wore a soft blue robe with silver stars and moons. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was pale yet healthy. Her eyes were a bright gold with a silver pupil. She gestured for us to sit down and I finish my apple as we do. She laughed and took the core before handing me another along with a cup of water. I drank the water and ate the next apple slowly. Older me spoke after a few minutes while looking at the pale apple with purple inside, "My lady where is lord Davey?"

The woman laughed and said, "All in good time Kaileara. He will be here soon. You know he is busy with the mess your brother left when he died. I already told you to call me Luna. We've known each other long enough, Kai."

Older me groaned and said, "I know that Luffy did a number, but please don't tell me he did what I think he did."

Luna nodded as a male voice said, "He along with your old crew, your three lovers, and their crews promptly caused another era of Pirates to occur. I believe he said this as they were executed, 'You want our treasure? Well all you have to do is find it! Look for the keys of the moon and you shall find the prize!' I swear he is to much like your youngest Lover's father than I want to say. I just had to take a bunch of souls to lady Sora when the idiots died after trying to make it to the grand line using a raft."

I looked to see it was a tall man with tan skin that wore no shirt. He had a long black beard with grey streaks. He had gold pieces braided through his hair. His eyes were a bright sea green and the scent of the sea followed him. He wore black pants with large boots and a sword on his back. He had a bunch of tattoos and held a large box in his hand. He took a seat next to Luna and pulled out a bottle full of what I do not know. Older me held out a glass that he quickly filled up while Luna snorted and said, "Why do you always bring Saki? I swear you act too much like the pirates that love so much."

He snorted as he drank from a glass and said, "Saki is needed for the important talks in life. We are going to have an important talk so I brought it. Besides Eris was still pouting when I left. I know she's going to hide all the saki in the house so I left with what I could. I plan on getting drunk with Truth and Life while maybe causing a bit of chaos to make my wife forgive me or at least enough to let me get me into her bed."

I watch as they talk for a little while. Their like old friends. I giggle causing them to stop. Luna smacked the back of older me and Davey's head while saying, "Great now we've gotten off topic before be even started. I swear you two are idiots. Now stop distracting me from the reason we are all here."

Older me blushes while Davey nodded. They turn to me and older me says, "Alright little one. The reason we are here is because of you and our crazy past."

I blink and ask, "Crazy past?"

She nodded, "I am our past life. As you can see, I died young. You however if we don't do something will die young without knowing our family."

"Family?" I question.

"Yup," She grinned, "We have a family though I didn't have a blood family that loved me. I made a family of friends and three lovers. My life was crazy as hell-"

Luna smacked the back of Older Me's head, "Do not cuss in front of a child!"

"She'll remember worse when she get's my memories!" Older me argued back before pausing, "I mean if she want's to,"

I blink and look between the two in confusion. Davey laughed and pulled out a fruit that looked like the dumb apples but had swirls of diffrent colors and a light gold stem that was curly. He handed it to me while saying, "Let's get onto why we are here."

Luna nodded before saying, "We want to give you your past life's memories along with your old powers."

I nodded as older me said, "This will help you out with the people we are forced to call relatives. Now while I do not know much of the world we are in now, I do know that only those that are our family will have the memories of our past along with whatever powers they had though they will have to grow into their former glory...their basically weak at the moment," She said at my lost look, "Now I'll let Davey explain the fruit. All I have to say is that it will taste better than camel piss. Trust me when I say that it is nasty. I had to eat it the first time around and now you have a choice to,"

Luna face palmed with a mutter of, "Idiot. I swear I thought she wasn't like her brother, but I was wrong!"

Davey snorted at my discussed face. He spoke in a soft voice once he had my attention, "The fruit is known as a devil fruit. Devil fruits are fruits of immense power. There are diffrent kinds, but yours is one of the best. Your sister in the last life had the fruit that balanced that, so we are giving this fruit to your twin in this life-"

"I have a twin?!" Past me and I yell.

Both of them nod while Luna said, "You both have a twin, but were separated from them at birth."

I twitch and say, "What is my fruit called and what is it's power?"

"It's called the Tsuki tsuki no Gure," Davey answered, "I would rather not reveal what the powers are, but now is the time for you to decide if you want to know about your past,"

I thought about it for few seconds before asking, "How?"

"Just eat the fruit," Davey said.

I look at the fruit before shrugging. My past self may have been fibbing about how bad it is because how could she know how bad camel piss tastes like...what is camel piss? Shaking my head I took a bite of the fruit and nearly spit it out before forcing it down and eating it. I grimace when I'm done and suddenly felt light head. I turn to the group with me and said, "That tasted worse than dirt...worse than soap!"

I heard a laugh just as I collapsed and fell asleep. Images zoomed through my mind...

&&&& Flash back &&&&

_I glare at the man that I am forced to call father. My five year old body hurt from the wips that had been used on me. I growl as he walked away to go to bed. I shove the books away once I know everyone is asleep. I quickly take the bag full of beli, food, and clothing from under my bed and open the huge window. I move about my old room and tore up things before opening the door and shutting it softly. I walked with purpose through the silent mansion as I made my way outside. I exit the house and walk through the front yard. The guard dogs watch as I pass and seem to smile and bow. I pat the biggest one on the head as I get onto it's back. I hold onto it's collar as I whisper, "Let's get out of here Hakushi."_

_The dog nodded and ran over to the fence and jumped over it. We went to the forest and I could feel the freedom fill me as we stop at the forest line. I got off of his back and smile at him just as he placed something on the floor. He spoke in a grizzly voice that I had grown to know, "Take my youngest and be free princess. The masters would have killed her for I had fed her the devil fruit of the snow eagle fruit. Be safe my friend."_

_I nod and hugged his neck just as the pup awoke. She open her eyes and spoke in a clear voice, "Papa what's going on?"_

_He kneeled down next to the pup's whose fur was as white as snow, "I am protecting you and the princess. Keep her safe. I love you pup."_

_She nodded as her eye grew sad, "I will papa."_

_"What is your name?" I ask after a few minutes._

_"Yuki," Answered Hakushi, "Her name is Yuki,"_

_I looked down at the pup as Hakushi stood and began to walk away. I smile sadly as we watch him until he fades from view. Yuki sniffed before looking at me, "Now what?"_

_"We go to become free. I've read books that said Pirates are the freest people," I say causing her to smile, "We're going to become pirates, but first we have to find a place to sleep,"_

_With that, we took off and headed to a new adventure._

_&&&& Next Flash back &&&&_

_"Who the hell are you?" A black haired boy with freckles about the same age as me yelled._

_I at the age of 8 glare and say, "Ashferd D Lunar Kaileara!"_

_He glared back as the blonde boy I used to see around town said, "Ace she's just like me."_

_I stare at him just as Yuki growled from her place next to me. She put the bird she had caught for our dinner. I spoke after what seemed like an hour, "I recognize you, but who is he?"_

_"He is Ace and I'm Sabo," He answered before glancing at the bird._

_"Nice to meet you," I say before asking, "Would you like to join me for dinner since you won't be able to eat that stuff."_

_I point to the mess on the ground and Sabo nods as Ace glared. _

_&&&& Next Flash back &&&&&_

_I block the bear's claws while glaring at the blonde, "Really Sabo you couldn't listen to me? I swear you act like an idiot sometimes!"_

_Ace snorted, "For once we're in agreement."_

_We dodge the next claw strike and I use the rusty sword I stole from one of the bandits to stab the bear in the gut. I scrambled back as it fell to the ground, dead. I sat panting and look at the two before sighing, "Wanna be friends?"_

_They stare at me before nodding. I pant lightly as I look at the sword and saw that it was broken. I threw it to the side and looked at the sky as Yuki appeared with bandages and I quickly started to bandage all of our wounds. Sabo spoke after a few minutes, "So now what?"_

_I roll my eyes once I got done and felt pain in my side. I ignore it as I took a seat. I heard a gasp and look over at Ace to see him pointing at my side. I look down to see a lot of blood before shrugging, "What?"_

_"Your hurt and bleeding," He said, "How are you not collapsing or something?"_

_I shrug, "The man that I had to call father for the first few years of my life did worse. It doesn't bother me."_

_He blinked and stared at me in shock as if this was the first time he had really seen me. I blink as he took the bandages and with Sabo began to take care of my wounds._

_&&& Next Flashback &&&_

_I got up from the floor and look around to see I was in a building of some kind. I heard the door open and a dark green haired woman walked in. She smiled at me as she saw me awake and said, "Thank goodness you're awake. I thought that you may not have woken up from the wounds on your body."_

_I blink before I asked, "Who are you, miss?"_

_"I am Makino," She answered causing me to nod, "What's your name?"_

_"Ashferd D Lunar Kaileara," I answered, "Who brought me here? All I remember was fighting with some of the wild animals, falling down a cliff, and getting into a fight with some guys,"_

_She gasped before saying, "Oh dear. I am surprised you lived after all that."_

_I smiled and rub the back of my head sheepishly, "Well the man that I was forced to call father did worse to me when before I ran away. Plus, I usually fight a few of those animals everyday and the fall didn't hurt that bad."_

_She stared at me in shock before nodding, "I see. You were brought here by a man named Garp after his grandson Luffy found you at the edge of town."_

_"I see," I say before asking, "Where am I miss?"_

_"In Fuusha village," She answered._

_I moved from the bed and looked to see I was in new clothes. I heard my stomach growl and Makino laughed. We exited the room and headed out of the house that I found out was her's to a bar. She made me lunch and I ate a lot. I heard laughter and the door opened to reveal a black haired boy and a grey haired man. Both stopped at seeing me before the boy ran over to me and started to run his mouth, "...Your so amazing! You survived a lot of battles! Who did ya fight? Are you a bandit? Can You show me how to fight?..."_

_I placed a hand over his mouth and place a finger over mine. He quieted down and I spoke, "What is your name first off."_

_"Monkey D. Luffy!" He said._

_I nodded, "My names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. It's nice to meet you Luffy and thanks for finding me. If you hadn't I would've died."_

_He blushed and nodded before saying, "Nice to meet you Kaileara. It's no problem!"_

_I snorted, this boy reminded me of a puppy, "Now for your first question...I fought a bunch of animals and a few guys after I fell off a cliff when I was fighting the last tiger that was leading the group of animals."_

_He stared at me before saying, "That's so cool! I wanna be like you someday!"_

_I snorted and said, "Sure kid once you get stronger. Now onto the next two questions. I aint a bandit though I live with some. I can show you how to fight, but I don't think your strong enough to fight like me. Plus you should develope your own style."_

_He smiled before pouting and then smiling again. The old man spoke for the first time since the boy and him entered the bar, "I suppose you should know my name as well. My name is monkey D. Garp," I nod as he continued, "You're the brat that lives with the other two are you not?"_

_"Yes and you're a marine," I say while trying to stay neutral._

_He nodded before saying, "You'll make a good Marine wife."_

_I nearly growl as Luffy began to order. I had a feeling I would end up both hating this man and liking him_

_&&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_"Lu what's goin on?" I ask as he dragged me towards the docks._

_"Pirate's came Kai!" Luffy babbled excitedly causing me to pause before shrugging and following him._

_We soon reached the docks where things were being unloaded or loaded. I watched as a group of men walked off the ship. The one that stood out the most was a man with vibrant red hair and Golden green eyes. He was talking to a few of his group when Luffy ran up. I noticed one of my daggers missing when I heard a shout. I look to see Luffy with the dagger stabbing right under his left eye. I growl and approach just as he shouted, "Now you have to make me a member of your crew!"_

_I snorted and walked over to him before bopping him in the head and lifting him over my shoulder while saying, "You idiot! What did I say about stealing one of my daggers? Let's get you to Makino. She'll patch you up."_

_"Kai let go of me," He said while punching my back, "I'm going to be a pirate!"_

_I snorted before turning to look at the gobsmacked Pirates, "You guys should come with me. I heard from one of the bandit's that I live with you guys like Saki."_

_They snap out of it and follow me. I walk through town and get greeted by some of them while glared at by a few others. I heard the red head ask, "Who are you?"_

_I turn my head and say, "The name's Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I'm this idiots adoptive older sister."_

_"I'm the captain of the Red-hair pirates, Shanks," He said causing me to nod._

_We soon reach the bar which I kick open the door and say, "Makino Luffy did something stupid again with one of my daggers."_

_She sighed and walked around the bar. She looked at the men behind me as I set Luffy down. He pouted as Makino scolded him and took him into the backroom. I follow and sat at the door as she fussed over Luffy before walking out of the room. Luffy fell asleep from the blood loss while I listened to the conversation outside of the room, "Hello Makino," Shanks said._

_"It's good to see you again," She said while the sound of glasses clinking and more footsteps enter the room, "What brought you to the island this time?"_

_I heard a small grunt as Shanks answered, "The usual. Who is the girl that was with Anchor?"_

_"Luffy?" Makino said, "Her name is Kaileara,"_

_"How did she come to Fuusha if she lived with the bandits?" Shanks asked._

_Makino sighed and said, "She was in a fight with a bunch of animals on the mountain before fall of a cliff as she fought the leader of the band before encounter some men in the forest that she fought. She ended up at the edge of town, passed out. Luffy found her and Garp brought her to me. The doctor fixed her up. The thing is she woke up a two days later when the doctor said that she may never wake up again. She even ignored her injuries."_

_"How can she be alive?" I heard a few whisper._

_"She said that the man she was forced to call father did worse," Makino answered, "Shanks she's been abused and yet I can find no scar on her except on on her back. It was jagged and seemed to be carved into her skin. It ran right across her spine!"_

_I wince when I heard a few murmurs and Shanks said, "She is one tough kid than. How old is she?"_

_"She said she was 10," Makino answered._

_"Ten?!" Shanks shouted causing me to wince again, "She looks like she's six for shit's sake!"_

_&&&& Next Flash Back &&&&_

_I watch as the bandit bothered Shanks and Shanks didn't do a thing. I could tell he wanted to, but wouldn't. I closed my eyes and sighed as the man left. Luffy yelled and ran off. I waved and followed him to see him holding a fruit while the stem of another lay on the ground. I snatched it away and ate it when an intense burning sensation filled me. I gasp and Luffy stared at me with wide eyes before running off. I collapsed when I felt someone pick me up. I look with a fevered mind at Shanks who looked really worried. I passed out only to wake up three days later with a need to be somewhere. I got up and ran outside in my nightclothes. I reached the area when I saw a huge sea king running off. I saw Luffy crying in a one armed Shanks grip. I growl as I felt my body expand and shift into something. I swim over to them and heard a gasp. I look into Shanks's eyes as I say, "Hold onto me."_

_He nodded and grabbed something on my head as I swam over to the beach where many of Shanks crew stood with Makino. I shifted back with a pop and heard multiple gasps as I collapse again._

_&&&& Next Flashback&&&&_

_I sigh from my place next to Luffy. Shanks smiled as he place a sash on my shoulder and said, "Keep Luffy safe and train hard."_

_I nod and smile at the red-haired man that had wiggled his way into my heart, "I will and you better be there when Lu becomes Pirate King!"_

_He nodded before sailing away. Lu spoke up, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"_

_I nod as I watch the ship disappear on the open ocean, "Yeah we after all have to prove that we're good pirates. You become the kings and I'll be the best of the jack of all trades you'll have on our crew...well I'll keep your priorities straight and make sure you don't die."_

_He nodded before we walked over to the bar to get some lunch before we start to train._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I as Ace came back without Luffy. I smack him in the back of the head. He yelled, "What the fucking hell was that for?!"_

_"Ace he is just a kid!" I yell before calming myself._

_"So what?" He growled, "He's got nothing on what we've been through!" I sigh and began to walk away, "Where are you going?"_

_"To look for him," I answer not even looking at him, "Next time you look at him, really look at him Ace. He is more like us than you know. You just have to see it," I then glance back at him, "Until you can see it. I won't come near you unless he's with you or you guys need help,"_

_&&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I watched in the shadows as the three boys fought, battled against pirates, and grew close before finally becoming brothers. I snorted as I walk into the tree house and set my stuff down once they're asleep. Sabo woke up and stared at me before whispering, "What's going on?"_

_I smile and say, "Ace finally saw through Luffy's mask Sabo. He's like us."_

_He nodded before asking, "Your staying with us?"_

_I nod and make my bed next to Luffy's before laying down. He quickly cuddled close and gripped me like a teddy bear as Yuki appeared and fell asleep next to me. I smile and fell asleep next to my little brother._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I shivered as I ran around and tried to dodge Garps fist while growling, "I'll be a damned Pirate you crazy old man!"_

_He yelled while still trying to punch me, "You'll make a good Marine wife!"_

_I growl and transform into a badger before digging a large hole and popping back up as the man fell in. I panted before smirking as I shifted back. Luffy walked over with the two boys and asked, "Is he gone?"_

_I pointed to the hole, "He's down there. I managed to get him in there while he was chasing me."_

_They sighed in relief before screaming as Garp jumped out of the hole shouting, "YOU'LL BE BOTH A GOOD MARINE WIFE AND A MARINE!"_

_I look at the other three and shout, "RUN!"_

_They followed and we ran for it._

_&&&& next Flash back &&&&_

_I felt a tear fall from my eye as I stare out at the ocean. Sabo wasn't dead I knew that much, but he wasn't close. I heard Luffy sob and Ace say something before we all vow to become the best pirates for Sabo. I nod and close my eyes just as I heard a light snore from Luffy. Ace spoke as I sat down and Luffy curled into my side, "Are you going to come with me or are you going to wait until Luffy's ready?"_

_"I'll wait until he's ready," I say while looking at the sky, "I made a promise to Shanks and to Lu. I'm going to protect the idiot and keep him alive long enough to become pirate king," I smirk as I glance at him, "Plus we need someone to keep him from crying, for Sabo,"_

_He nodded, "I'm going to set out soon."_

_I nod, "Just wait a few years before you do."_

_He nodded and we all fell asleep on the cliff with Yuki._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I followed Ace in my dragon serpent form as he headed out, "Stay safe Ace."_

_He nodded while asking, "Keep Luffy safe and make sure you guys write."_

_I nod as I shifted half way into my human form, "Ace..."_

_"Yeah?" He turned to me._

_I handed him the necklace I made him. The red beads glow lightly in the sun. He took them and put them on, "Use that to remember the good times when bad stuff happens."_

_I turn away and began to swim back as my body transformed back. I was so glad I could swim if I was in the form of an animal. I waved my tail before speeding back to Luffy. I knew I wouldn't see him for a while, but I also knew I had feelings for the idiot._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I glare at Luffy as we got closer to the whirlpool, "This is the last time I let you decide where we're going!"  
_

_"Kai can't you use your powers to stop it?" He asked._

_"No," I say, "Lu I can't control the sea...well theoretically I could, but it would most likely kill me,"_

_He nodded just as we were sucked inside the very thing we were talking about. I felt weak as we entered the water, but I could still use my powers if I really tried. I saw Lu slowly falling to the bottom with his eyes closed. I growl and push myself over to him before noticing the food barrel. I shoved him inside and made sure there was plenty of air while closing the barrel. I felt light headed as I kick the barrel to the surface before looking for something to grab onto. I curse myself for not being able to shift when I was in the water unless I was in animal form. I saw a piece of plank nearby and grabbed onto it. I felt pain hit me as I entered the swell of water. Debris hit me and I felt jagged pieces stick into my skin. I quickly pushed myself to the surface just as I lost __consciousness._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_Warmth and comfort was the first thing I felt when I regained consciousness. Lingering pain, but not bad enough I could move zoomed through me. I shifted and heard a gasp. I slowly allowed my eyes to get accustomed to the bright light before opening them. I was on a ship...one that I knew because the doctor was apart of Shanks crew. He smiled as he helped me drink a glass of water before I spoke, "W-why am I on Shanks's ship?"_

_"We found you floating on a board in the calm belt," He said as he began to check over my wounds, "You had a bunch of wood chips in your skin that I had to take out along with bleeding. You're lucky you didn't get eaten by a shark. We found you by having Yuki lead us to you,"_

_I nod tiredly and ignore the sting of pain it brought me, "Did you see a floating barrel?"_

_He shook his head causing me to sigh, "I managed to shove Luffy inside of one before he drowned. We had only set out a day before and Luffy was directing the boat as I caught up on some sleep...Damn I really need to quit doing that."_

_He chuckled before saying, "Luffy is a strong kid and won't die too easily. He's probably on some ship right now and sailing towards some island."_

_I nod before hearing the door open. Shanks entered the room with Ben on his tail. I wave before putting my arm down when it became apparent that I couldn't move it very well. The doctor chuckled before leaving the room to do something. Shanks to a seat as Ben settled in the corner. He grinned before asking, "So how exactly did you end up bleeding on a plank in the middle of the calm belt far from Fuusha?"_

_I snort as I say, "You can thank Lu for that. I was catching up on some sleep because I hadn't slept in a while. Lu was guiding the boat when we came upon a whirlpool. I woke up when I felt it start to pull us in. Luffy wanted me to control the sea, but I can't...well," I pause at seeing their looks, "I could theoretically, but it would most likely kill me because the sea is untameable. Trust me I've met a lot of sea __spirits, so when I say that it's untamed you should believe me,"I shook my head, "Alright so we got pulled into the whirlpool before I could shift and while it still weakens me I can still swim it just tires me out. I shoved Lu into a barrel that we used to food while making sure he had air and sealed the barrel. I shoved it to the surface before looking for something to use to float on. I grabbed a board just as I was pulled back into the whirlpool. I was shoved around and being hit with debris before I could shove myself away. I managed to get to the surface before I passed out."_

_He nodded thoughtfully before asking, "Where were you two headed?"_

_I shrug, "Lu just wanted to wander around while trying to find crew members. We weren't heading anywhere, but we weren't going to make a break for the grand line before we had at the very least a Navigator, a first mate, a swords men, a cook, and a snipper. I have no idea where he is...I do know where Ace is because of the necklace I made for him."_

_"Oh?" Shanks said, "How?"_

_"The necklace is made from my power actually," I shrug at his surprised face, "I made it so I could make sure he doesn't die without me being able to prevent it or so I can bring him back and kick his ass,"_

_He snorted before saying, "I guess it just means you have to spend time with us until we find Luffy."_

_"Or you grow tired of my company," I say and he nodded, "Why not. Plus it will allow me to start gaining a bounty before Lu,"_

_Shanks let out a loud laugh and I smiled._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_Ice swirled around me as I toss the Marine's on their ship into the ocean. I quickly made my way into their treasury and steal whatever catches my eye before heading into their leaders office. I grab their eternal Log Pose and anything that catches my eye before drawing symbols on the ships deck and a few other places before jumping over to the Red force. I make my way over to Shanks and hit the Marine's back while taking out my new swords...I like scythe's better, but will deal with it. He glances back at me as we fight back to back, "Where have you been?"_

_"Setting up for a bang and getting some treasure," I say while shrugging._

_He snorted as we finish the marines around us and he asks, "You are going to share right?"_

_I nod and ask, "Can I make them go boom now?"_

_He chuckled and nodded. I close my eyes and sent my power to the symbols. They glow before exploding. The Marine's run back to their ship and we head off. I sat with the crew as we partied. I got into a drinking contest with Shanks and the others...I won with only getting a buzz. It sucks to be me...I leave Shanks and the others to go to the cabin I was given. I fell asleep when I heard the door. The scent of Saki, steel, blood, and haki filled the room causing me to turn over to see Shanks staring at me. I rub my eyes and ask, "What's the matter Shanks?"_

_He had a grin on his face and asked, "Why are you in here? It's a party!"_

_I snorted and said, "I need sleep and so do you."_

_He pouted before saying, "No I don't!"_

_I roll my eyes and said, "I aint leavin this room until I get some sleep."_

_I laid down and roll until I faced the wall. I was surprised when I felt the bed dip and a boy curl up next to mine. I turn my head to see Shanks sleeping before shrugging and falling asleep._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_I dodge the swipe of a sword and smirk at the hawk like man that stared at me. Dracule Mihawk was an intimidating man with a large sword. I smirked as I panted and held my sword in a loose hold. He spoke after a few minutes, "You're good with a sword, but I have a feeling it isn't your weapon of choice."_

_I snort and shrug, "I would rather use my scythe than a sword, but seeing as I need to practice my sword style. I will continue to use my sword."_

_He chuckled and asked, "Why do you fight?"_

_I pause for a second before shrugging, "I fight to live a life I am proud of. I will always fight so that I can protect my little brother. I need no other reason to live as I will protect those precious to me."_

_I seemed to have surprised him. I take the time to gather my energy and wait. He then asked, "Why do you have no other reason to live? Surely there is a reason your a pirate other than protecting your precious people."_

_I close my eyes before saying, "I used to want freedom, but now I am willing to give that freedom up to protect my Nakama. I am going to do what the man I was forced to call father couldn't do. Even if I have to die, I will protect my Nakama for they are my family."_

_"You'll face many dangers to keep them safe," He said after we began to clash again causing me to smirk._

_"I know," I parray his sword before slashing to the right then aiming to the left, "I may face danger, but it will make me stronger...it will help me protect them,"_

_&&&&& Next Flashback &&&&&&_

_I flew over the waves towards Ace with a letter clamped in between my talons. I felt him getting closer when I heard the sound of gun fire. I dodge the rounds being shot at me just as I heard Ace yell, "Stop!"_

_I land on the deck of the ship with a heavy sigh. I heard hurried footsteps and raise my head to see Ace stop just before me. I close my eyes as I ask, "Was that really necessary? It's like they've never seen a phoenix before."_

_I heard a few gasps as Ace chuckled and said, "They have it's just they've never seen one like you before. What are you doing here Kai?"_

_I held out the letter and he took it. I shifted back and heard even more gasps while cracking my back. I heard a loud voice bellow, "Who is she Ace?"_

_I look towards the giant old man and said, "My names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. You must be captain Whitebeard. Shanks has told me about you."_

_"What were you doing with Shanks?" Ace asked, "I thought you were with Luffy,"_

_I blush lightly before saying, "Lu's ability to navigate sucks. The short story is that we ended up in a whirlpool. I shoved him into a barrel before being pulled back into the thing before Shanks and the others found me using Yuki."_

_He paused before letting out a loud laugh. I grin just as he said, "That's the Lu I remember," He then proceeded to hug me._

_I was surprised to feel the amount of heat pooling off of him along with the scent of fire. I push him away after a few moments while asking, "Why do you feel like an open fire? Also why the fuck do you smell like one?"_

_I heard chuckles as Ace blushed and said, "Luffy and you aren't the only ones with Devil fruits."_

_I twitch before slapping him upside the head, "Idiot. I swear you get into more trouble than you're worth. It also explains why you're called Fire-fist Ace now."_

_I sigh and he goes off to read the letter. I watch him go and the old man spoke, "So what brings you to my ship?"_

_I blush and rub the back of my head nervously, "I went drinking with Shanks and well lets just say he has to restock his Saki supplies."_

_He blink before letting out a bellowing laugh, "BWAHAHAHA. I can see why though how did you manage that? I thought he had at least a years supply of Saki even with how much his crew drinks."_

_I snort and said, "I can't get drunk easily. He learned that a while back."_

_I heard laughs as Whitebeard asked, "What can you do exactly?"_

_"I'm a jack of all trades," I say after a few minutes, "And my Devil fruit is the Tsuki Tsuki no Gure. I ate it a while ago and can do a lot of stuff. I'm not as weak to sea water as most users, but I am still affected. I mean if I enter the water I can swim, but I can't transform into animals and stuff. I can use my powers to a degree, but not very well,"_

_"I see," He rumble, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need to, but please help out when it is needed,"_

_I nod just as Ace yelled, "KAILEARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING WITH SHANKS?!"_

_I twitch just as the literally fiery boy ran towards me. I grin at him and took off. He started to chase me and throw fire at me. I continued to evade him and soon shifted into my kitsune form and created a cloud to sit on. He continued to try and get me to the amusement of the crew and captain. Ace soon gave up and went off to sulk while I laughed and jumped off of my cloud. I walked over to Whitebeard and sat down to watch the crew move about. I was surprised to feel a hand lightly scratch behind my ears and let out a purr before looking over at the giant of a man. He smiled and said, "I have a feeling that you will bring my sons, my daughters, and I much joy while you are here."_

_I smile and say, "I believe I will. I am waiting until I get close enough to Luffy to pinpoint his location. I thank you for allowing me to stay on the ship for a little while."_

_He nodded, "I see no problem in allowing you to stay."_

_I then ask, "Have you met a kitsune before?"_

_He nodded, "I met a tribe of them when I was just a boy. They lived on my home island and were the ones to give me my fruit."_

_I yawn and say, "I see you must have been great friends with them. Kitsunes do not give out treasure's like the devil fruits lightly."_

_He nodded and I fell asleep._

_&&&& Next Flashback &&&&_

_"Ace..." I trailed off when I felt him come next to me. _

_I wanted to be alone, but he followed me. I knew he would. I had just kissed him after all before I fled the festival. I could tell he was in shock just as he asked, "Why?"_

_I close my eyes and said, "You know why Ace."_

_"I do not deserve-" He began._

_"Damn it Ace," I growl and slap him upside the head, "Can't you see that you have a right to live. If you didn't, you wouldn't have been born," I glare at the raven haired boy, "Can't you see that I love you!"_

_"Why don't you just fall for someone else...like Shanks," He whispered causing me to stiffen._

_I could feeling his eyes burning into my back as I take a deep breath, "I am in love with you Ace along with Shanks and Mihawk. I can't control who I fall for. I...I love you."_

_"Kai..." He trailed off as burning filled my eyes._

_I turn to him and kiss him once more before I shifted into an eagle, "I'm Leaving in the morning Ace. Just use the time you'll have alone to think."_

_I flew off and landed next to Whitebeard. He seemed surprised as I shifted back. I smile sadly as he asked, "What is wrong?"_

_"I'm leaving. We're close enough to Luffy that I can feel him," I say and took out a letter, "Can you give this to Ace when he comes back?"_

_"Why don't you give it him yourself?" He asked and I shook my head._

_"I need to go before Lu get's too far and Ace..." I trail off as a few tears left my eyes, " Ace needs time away from me to get his head wrapped around something I said. Please give him the letter?"_

_He nodded solemnly as I shifted into a phoenix. I took to the sky with a sad trill and flew towards where I knew Luffy to be._

_&&&& Next FLashback &&&&_

_I landed on the deck of Luffy's ship. The people there yelp or scream just as I shift back. Luffy cheered and ran over to me like the excitable puppy he is. I grin just as the orangette asks, "Who the hell are you?"_

_I turn to her and say, "I am Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. I am Lu's older sister."_

_"You don't look alike," Pointed out a boy that looked like Yasopp._

_"I'm his adoptive sister and also three years older than him," I say causing them to stare at me before Luffy glomped me._

_He cheered and shouted, "I knew you would find me!"_

_I grin and said, "I have to keep you out of trouble though you've already cause a big enough stirr. You got a higher bounty than Ace when he started out."_

_He cheered and yelled, "Let's Party!"_

_I rolled my eyes as he started to ramble on and on about what he's been doing. I smile just as I say, "Lu why don't you introduce me to your friends?"_

_He nodded and started to point while saying, "That's Nami," He pointed to the orangette, "She's the navigator," I nod as he pointed to the boy who must be Yasopp's son, "He is Ussop our snipper," I wave as he pointed to the green haired man, "That's Roronoa Zoro he's the first mate besides you and the swordsman," He pointed to the last member and said, "He is Sanji. He's the chef of the crew."_

_I nod an say, "Nice to meet you all. I am a jack of all trades and will be helping out where I can."_

_They stare at me before the blonde starts to flirt. I ignore it and saw that the crew didn't trust me, but was too tired to care. Luffy noticed and said, "I'll show you to your room."_

_I nodded and followed him through the ship to a large room. He helped me unpack and asked, "What do you think of our crew?"_

_I look to see him with his serious face on before shrugging, "They don't trust me. I understand that. It will take time before they will."_

_He nodded, "What have you been up to?"_

_"I assume you've seen the posters?" He nodded, "After the whirlpool, I was found by Shanks and stayed with him for a while. I then ended up drinking all of his Saki or well most of it before heading over to Ace. Ace..."_

_Luffy's eyes widen in realization, "You told him?!"_

_I nod sadly before, "Yeah and I left while telling him that I love to others. Lu I can't choose. I just can't."_

_I was surprised when he wrapped me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest as I started to cry. _

_&&&& NExt FLashback &&&&_

_"I don't trust her," Nami said from inside her room where everyone, but Luffy and I were gathered._

_"I don't either," Zoro agreed, "But Luffy does. What are we supposed to do? Luffy is captain and our friend,"_

_"We have to trust in his judgment, but..." Usopp, "She has these eyes that I saw on a few of the orphans in my village that came from a warzone. She had this look in her eyes saying she didn't care about anything, but what she believes is her purpose. She's been hurt guys...hurt badly by someone in her past. She looks at Luffy like he's a light or a sun,"_

_"She had the same look I used to have before Zeff took me under his wing," Sanji said._

_I shook my head and walked away. I wouldn't interfere with them unless they planned to harm my brother. I took a deep breath and sat down outside. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep._

_&&&& Next FLashback &&&&&_

_I stare at the Reindeer that was the doctor of the crew before saying with a twitching eyebrow, "Why the fuck does your medicine taste so bad?"_

_He stiffened, but before he could retort Luffy came rushing in and hitting me in the back. The medicine I had refused to take went into my mouth and I was forced to swallow. I gagged before glaring at my brother. He chuckled and said, "You're okay!"_

_I shook my head before getting up. I started to walk outside with Chopper protesting._

_&&&& NExt FLashback &&&&_

_I lay on my back under the desert sun and sigh. I heard a loud sound and raise my head just as something hit my face and filled my mouth. I choke and gag at the horrible taste and puke up whatever I had in my stomach. I heard gasps before I look to see the camel pale and say, "It was them."  
_

_I look to see Chopper, Luffy and Ace paling. I growl and say, "Run."_

_They took off and I summoned a few animals before going with Vivi to clean up. I heard their screams and Nami asked, "Are they going to be okay?"_

_I twitch as I clean up and shrug, "Yeah the hell hounds aren't going to maim them. Their just going to freak them out and teach them a lesson."_

_The girls giggle while I take a long bath in my portable hot spring._

_&&&& NExt Flashback &&&&_

_"Kai..." I heard and looked to see Ace staring at me from my place over top of him and Luffy._

_"You idiots," I choke out as blood forced it's way up my throat, "I won't let either of you die. Why can't you do something as simple as try to live,"_

_I could see them staring at me along with most of the marine's and pirates. I coughed up blood and with difficulty stood up. I felt heat from the magma fist that detached itself from my body. Akainu stared at me in shock as I turn to him. A red haze covered my vision as he whispered, "How are you still alive?!"_

_I snort and say, "You wanna know? I will protect those I love no matter what. Even if I have to die I will do it willingly to protect my family, my Nakama!"_

_I felt power flood me as the very sea answered my call. I flooded the area and kept the pirates from dying. (I am not good at describing things like this.). I close my eyes as I lay next to Luffy._

_&&&& NExt Flashback &&&&_

_I shifted from my place on the large bed in between the two captains. I get up and wince slightly as pain rang through me. I sighed as I exited the room to stand on the balcony. I spoke when I sensed him, "Hello Ace."_

_"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked once he stood next to me._

_"Because," I say while closing my eyes, "I didn't want you to worry and put your dreams on hold,"_

_"Kai!" He near shouted._

_I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "I want to use the time I have left and be with my family which means everyone. I am going to hold on until Luffy achieves his dream. Ace I love you, but please don't try to sway me. Ace this is my purpose and my goal."_

_He stared at me before nodding sadly. I smile before hearing two pairs of footsteps. I look up to see Shanks and Mihawk standing at the doors. I went back inside as they started to talk to Ace._

_&&&& Next FLashback &&&&_

_"KAILEARA!" Luffy shouted from his place in front of the treasure._

_I smile and look back. I lifted my scythe and said, "Lu be a good King and don't let anyone sway your decision."_

_"Kai..." He whispered as I bow my head._

_I heard gasps as I raise it and glare at the Marine's. I spoke as I gaze around the area, "Today is the start of the new Pirate Kings Rule. Long Live King Monkey D. Luffy first King of the Pirates!"_

_I ran forward my blade sang as it cut and I battled through the MArine's to protect my brother and king. I heard a yell and saw one of the Admirals head straight for Luffy. I got in front of the attack and felt the blade he wielded pierce my heart. I killed him and spit up blood as I raise my hands and brought down the power of the sea onto the Marine's. I felt my body grow heavy as I fell to the ground. I heard gasps and look up at the sky as I was surrounded by my family. I saw tears in their eyes as Chopper tried to heal me. I shook my head when he said, "I-i can't heal her. Her heart was pierced and her bodies giving out..."_

_I nod and say, "I know," I look at each and everyone of them, "Life like there's no tomorrow and make this an age to remember. Never forget what has happened on our journey okay?"_

_I saw nods as Luffy collapsed onto the ground, "Why? Why do you have to die?"_

_I spoke as tears fall, "Because I was already dying and it's my time, Lu," His eyes widen as he stared at me, "The sea is to wild to control and I am paying the price with a smile. I saved you and kept you safe Lu. I actually fulfilled my promise."_

_He nodded as He said, "Yeah, You did. I..I.."_

_I shook my head and say, "Just Promise me you'll be a good king and give those who try to stop you hell," __He nodded and I looked at the group around me, "Life is cruel sometimes, but because of it we all met," They nod, "Remember this day and remember that we'll see each other again...one day and when we do we'll turn the world on it's ear again. I-" I started to cough up blood before the fit subsides, "I don't wanna be buried. Burn my body and scatter the ashes. If you must make me a grave, put it in the place where it all began...in the middle of the forest on dawn island. I want to be where it all started and where more pirates will start. Let that be where the grave of the greatest pirates is...the greatest pirates of the new age!"_

_I saw nods and let my eyes close for what should be the last time. I heard gasps and saw that my fruit appeared only to dissolve into white flower petals. I smile and close my eyes again as my body gives out_

_&&&& End of Flashbacks &&&&_

I groan and blink open my eyes before looking around. Davey and Luna were arguing while Older Me took pictures. I snorted causing her to look at me. I watched as the two argued and got why it was so much fun. She handed me the camera before coughing loudly. The two turned and saw us before blushing and Luna spoke, "Alright Kaileara we are sending you back. All you have to do is eat the fruit in real life. It is currently midnight in the real world."

"Okay," I say just as the world around me disappeared.

&&& BAck in the CUpboArd &&&&

I open my eyes and groan lightly in pain before looking around and finding the fruit. I ate it and grimaced at the taste. Yup it tastes better than camel piss...I hate the fact I remember that. I shivered just as heat filled my body, but it wasn't as painful as last time. I close my eyes and go to sleep while grinning.

**The end for now...**


	2. Discord in a nicely wrapped Packaged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

Chapter one: Discord in a nicely wrapped Packaged

I sat back once I finished my breakfast. I glance towards the hole in the wall left by the walrus's body. I snicker as I remember how it came to be there...

_&&&& FlashBack &&&&_

_I heard pounding on the door and groan as I try to turn over while mumbling, "Luffy shut up! I need my sleep or do you want me to tie you to the mast again."_

_I heard the pounding pause when I heard the door open. I growl and turn over to see the lumbering form of the walrus like man I am forced to call uncle. I glare at him just as he reaches towards me. I summon my power over fire and send a burst of embers towards him. He recoils and I use the chance to summon a gust of wind to send him out of the cupboard. I got up and noticed the crimson stain on the mattress and growl under my breath before walking out of the cupboard. I heard a shrill scream and look at the giraffe I am forced to call aunt...you know what that's an insult to the animals they look like. I smirk and say, "Good morning Petunia. The abuse ends here or else..."_

_She stiffened with a white face as the walrus stood up, "Now see here girl! You wil-"_

_I used my speed haki to get behind him while summoning my scythe...albit smaller so I could actually wield it. I held the blade to his neck while using my power to stick to the wall, "Did I say you could talk?" His face was white as the blade drew a bit of blood from his neck just by touching it, "I am in charge here from now on. You two will be doing the chores while I take the second bedroom. Dudley will start to take classes to lose his weight and actually learn to be a good kid. While I will spill your blood, I will not spill a childs. He has only done things by following your lead and it stops here(As you can tell from reading my new stories Dudley AKA Gray is a good guy in most of them. Remember children follow the lead of their parents...you can see that in Naruto.). Got that?"_

_Petunia nodded with a whimper. I smiled at her and sent my scythe back before jumping off the wall and onto the floor just as Dudley came downstairs. I smiled at him just as he asked, "What's going on Mum? Dad?"_

_I spoke before either of the adults could, "Things are changing Dudley. Let's get some breakfast so I can tell you about it."_

_I head into the kitchen with the wide eyed boy following. I didn't hate Dudley...okay I hate the name, but not the kid. He took a seat at the table as I started to cook us breakfast. I'll leave the cooking for Petunia once she learns how to cook what's good for us. I made a healthy breakfast as I explained. Dudley stared at me before asking, "Can you teach me how to do that?"_

_I pause before shrugging, "I can teach you Haki, but my other abilities are purely my own and can't be copied by just anyone. I will teach you to fight once you lose the unhealthy weight you have."_

_He nodded and just as I set the food on the table, Vernon made his appearance again with a purpling face. I stare at him as he stormed towards me with his fist raised, "You little Freak! How dare you disrespect me in my own home?! That is it I am going to-"_

_I cut him off by Icing over his mouth. He tried to get rid of the ice, so I covered his hand in ice and stuck his feet in ice. I stare at him only to see an amulet around his neck. I created a cloud and walked over to him before grabbing the amulet...Control symbols and loyalty as directed to...oh that's fucked up. I look at Vernon as I snapped the amulet off of his neck and burn it. He screamed in rage while paling, "How dare you control my family? When I find out who gave you that thing...I am going to kill them after torturing them," I whisper the last part in the fat mans ear just as Petunia walked into the room._

_Her face was pale before returning to it's normal color as she glared at the walrus like man. I jumped down and watched as she smacked the fat man, "How dare you harm the daughter of my sister?! How dare you harm my blood? How dare you stain my honor as an Evans," I watched as her voice became accented, "How dare you try to control me?"_

_I smirk and ask, "Aunt Petunia can I send him out of the house?"_

_She nodded and I happily kicked the tube of lard out of the house...through the walls. The Ice melted and Petunia walked out of the house. I used my power to silence the room so we didn't have to hear the screams and less than kind words for Dudley's __benefit. _

_&&&& End of FLashback &&&&_

I got up and looked outside to see Vernon fleeing and Petunia walking inside. I allowed sound to flow into the room once more. I sat back down just as the woman herself walked in. She was about to go to the stove when I handed her a plate. She stared at me for a moment before shrugging and eating the food. I spoke after a few minutes, "So what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to find a new place to live," Petunia said causing me to nod, "Living here was Vernon's idea anyway. So where do you want to live?"

"The coast," I say causing her to look at me, "It would give me the area I need to train as well as help Dudley lose weight...please tell me that Dudley isn't actually his name?"

She chuckled as my cousin looked at her with wide eyes, "You are correct that it isn't. The name I was going to call him before Vernon put us under that magic...was Gray Harrison Potter after my cousin and father."

I nod just as Dudley cheered, "Well we should get the name changed and find a place to live on the coast."

&&&& 1 year Time skip &&&&

I curled up on my new bed in the new house. I lived on the second floor. The house was a nice cream color with a deep sea blue trim. I had traded in some of the gold coins to buy it along with the beach. I was now 8 years old and had trained Gray for six months. He had gotten enrolled in a local dojo to learn their style. I had been enrolled for about the same amount of time before I quit because the more advanced stuff didn't feel right...I can learn the beginning -advanced of any style of fighting, but past that I couldn't use them, so I added them to my style...it was called the dance style and allowed me to be unpredictable with both weapons and no weapons.

"Kaileara! Time for school!" Gray yelled.

I got up and grabbed my bag while passing the mirror in my room. I had gotten my body back to the way it used to be at this age along with having my hair and eye color the way it was before. I grin as I jump from my balcony and land on the grass outside before running around to the front. Gray stood at the door and asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Wanna race to the bar?" I ask causing him to nod.

He grabbed his skateboard and I grabbed mine. With that we were off, I let him get in front of me and stay there halfway to the breakfast bar that we always got our breakfast from. I then sped up and overtook him just before we reached the bar. I ran inside after I grabbed my board and ordered for the two of us. I raced back outside with our breakfast wraps and we headed for school while eating. Gray asked, "Aren't there going to be new kids today?"

I nod as we got closer to school, "Yeah they're in our class."

"I wonder what their like?" He wondered aloud.

"Well we're about to find out," I ask just as we reached the gate to the school.

We head inside and put our skateboards away before heading to class. We both took our seats... I was in the front of the class and he was in the middle. I noticed that most of the kids took their seats in the back of the room and shook my head. I mean yes Gray and I did get suspended for fighting one of the ninth graders and winning, but come on the guy was weak...oh well their loss. The door opened and the teacher walked in. She went on and on about being polite to the newbies and making them feel welcome. I roll my eyes when there was a knock on the door. I watch as four boys that I would know anywhere walked inside. The raven haired boy with freckles, the blond with perverted eyebrows, The blond with goggles, and the minty haired boy. The three looked around before their eyes focused on me before widening. The teacher directed them to sit next to me before asking, "Why don't you boys introduce yourselves to the class?"

Ace stood up and said, "My name is Ace D. Portuguese-Gol. I live with my mom, dad and their friends. We just moved here for the beach and live in Pirate Place. I like fire, my friends, my family, and freedom. My goal is to find a certain someone and protect my family."

I grin at him while I heard mutterings of Pyro and other things. I snort just as Sanji stood up.

"My name is Sanji Kuroashi. I live with my adoptive father and all his friends in Pirate Place. I like to cook, my friends, spicy seafood, and my family," He said from his place next to Zoro who sat on my left with Ace and Sabo on my right, "My goal in life is to cook the greatest food and find the All blue sea."

Zoro stood up and said, "My name is Zoro Roronoa. I live with my adoptive sister and her father in pirate place with all their friends. I like swords, my family, my friends and white rice. My goal in life is to be the greatest swordsman."

Sabo stood up next with a grin on his face, "My name is Sabo Monkey. I live with my adoptive family in Pirate's Place with all our friends. I like Freedom, My friends, My family, and books. My dream is to travel around the world and write a book about it as well as finding a certain someone."

The four looked at eachother before announcing, "We want to become the best pirates and protect our Nakama and captain's!"

I grin from ear to ear while everyone was whispering. The teacher looked shocked before saying, "Alright class we shal-" She stopped at my raised hand before sighing and saying, "Yes miss Potter-Evans."

I wince at the name before saying, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves as well so they know more about us? I mean it would be a bad first impression if they didn't know more about their new classmates," I felt a sly grin appear on my face, "After all you told us to be polite and welcoming or did you lie?"

Her face drained of color before she said, "Y-you are correct Ms. Potter-Evans. How about we start at the back and work our way up."

The idiots in the back of the room babbled and soon it got to Gray. He stood up and said, "My name is Gray Evans. I live with my cousin and mother in our new home after we moved here 9 months ago. I like my cousin, my mother, learning to fight, and recently making things out of wood. My dream is to become the best wood worker while protecting my family."

The teacher than pales as she realizes it's my turn. She gestures for me to go and I stand up with a grin on my face, "The name's Kaileara Lunar D. Potter-Evans. I live with my cousin and we moved here 9 months ago. I like my family," I grin at Ace and the others, "My friends, Pranks, sweets, scythes, fighting, protecting those I love, the sea, doing things with my hands, and freedom. I hate idiots who can't understand freedom, seeing those I love cry, and people who harm my family. My goal in life is to find my family and protect them as well as," I felt my smile widen as I say, " I want to become the best pirate out there, Protect my Nakama, my captain, and be the best Jack of all trades!"

She went to the board and wrote down some stuff before grabbing her coffee cup and leaving the room. I watch with amusement as I heard a bang and a scream. I let out a loud laugh as I say, "The paint bombs went off without a hitch and she can't prove it was me."

Gray laughed and tossed me a bag of candy just as the door was slammed open. I put it in my pocket just as the teacher stormed in with anger written on her face. She was covered in neon rainbow paint and glitter. She grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me out of the room. I smirk and just go with it. We passed the classroom windows and I wave while smirking. We pass various classroom and both teachers/ students watch as she dragged me to the principal's office. She pushed me inside while yelling, "I can't take it any more. Expel this brat. She did this to me!"

I blink when I heard a laugh and look to see a group of adults. I recognize Garp as well as Dragon and Zeff, but the rest are a mystery to me. The Principle stood from his oaken desk and asked, "May I see you outside Ms. Karp?"

She followed him outside with a grin on her face. I made faces at her back and heard snorts of laughter before feeling a hand on my head. I look at Garp and say, "How ya been old man?"

He let out a bellowing laugh before saying, "You haven't changed a bit have ya?"

I shook my head, "If I had I wouldn't have had as much fun."

"Garp," A red haired woman that looked kind of like Ace spoke, "Who is she? Is she like us?"

"Rouge this is the girl I was telling you about," He answered, "She is-"

"I don't have my old last name old man though I plan on taking it again when I become 11. I assume you're a wizard or did you not gain Hecate's blessing?" I say.

"Oh I gained the blessing brat," He answered before saying, "She is Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara also known as the Lunar divide and Lumarian,"

I grin at the looks on their faces before I turn back to the old man, "How's my little brother?"

"A pain in the ass," He answered, "Have you been training?"

"Of course," I snort, "Who do you take me for...Is everyone here or what?"

He nodded causing me to smirk. I heard the door to the office open up with the principle walking inside, "I am terribly sorry for Ms. Karp's actions Ms. Potter-Evans. I have called your aunt. She will be here in a few minutes to pick your cousin and yourself up," He turns to the others in the room, "Give me a few minutes and we shall continue our talk."

He walked out of the office and I smirk before turning to the adults, "I have to go get my stuff. See ya later."

I wave before I began to walk outside, "Wait!" Garp said causing me to look at him, "Everyone would like to see you again. You have an open invitation to Pirate place. Bring your family if you want."

I nod and wave before running out of the room. I wave to everyone in the office and head back to the classroom where Gray is holding a kid by the scruff. I snort and say, "Common Gray we're going back home."

He stared at me before laughing, "Really?"

"Yup," I say before looking at the rest of the class, "You guys should get the room back in order. A sub is probably going to be here in ten minutes," I glance at Ace and the others.

They stared at me and I wave before walking away with Gray. We go to our lockers and head outside where Petunia stood next to her bike. She spoke after we began to leave, "I saw Ms. Karp. Did you have to pull that prank?"

I shrug as I say, "She had it coming to her. She's hated me since we started here. I was only doing it to defend myself."

Gray snickered as Petunia laughed. We reached home and I ran upstairs. I stashed my stuff and change into my loose clothes before jumping out of the balcony. I landed and walked to the beach. I heard Gray come outside and look to see him holding his practice sword. I nodded and created a clone to spar with him before I walked over to the water. I took a deep breath and began to mold the sand around me. I molded it into the straw hats Jolly Roger with an X under it. I smile as I finish it in perfect detail. I heard a clapping sound and look to see Gray clapping. I mock bow just as he asked, "So that's the Straw hat pirates Jolly roger?"

I nod with a shrug, "I thought it would be appropriate since it seems that we're all coming together again."

He nodded, "Those four kids they were apart of your old crew weren't they?"

I shook my head with a laugh, "No only the blond with the perverted eyebrows and Zoro. Sabo and Ace they were..."

Gray looked like he was concentrating before asking, "One of your brothers and one of your special friends?"

I nod and almost smile at the subsitute for Lover. I close my eyes before looking to the sky as I heard the beat of wings. I heard a gasp, but my eyes never left the figure that was flying towards me...The one who was with me from the beginning to the end of my past life. I smile at the white hawk and jump into the air. I created clouds to jump from as I ran towards her. I felt a grin appear as I reached her. She transformed into her canine body and collided with me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and allow her to take us to the ground. We land and I hug her head close as I say, "I missed you Yuki."

She grinned and looked me in the eyes, "Together forever. I won't let you go anywhere without me again!"

I look at her closely to see that she was a wolf and asked, "How old are you?"

"8 months old," She answered, "I am a magical wolf,"

I smile and hug her again as Gray yelled, "What is that?"

I turn to him with a smile and say, "She is Yuki."

I smile and heard our names being called.

&&&& Time skip three days &&&&

Pirate place was a big gated community full of Pirates from the past life. I felt their eyes on me as I walk the path towards where Luffy's house was. I had asked Petunia and Gray to allow me to meet my family alone...to reunite after so long. I pass Buggy and his crew. I pass many of the pirates that I knew and battled against. I stop as I heard, "Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd...Jack of all trades for the Straw Hat Pirates...Ace, Shanks and Mihawks sole lover...welcome back."

I smirk and turn my head towards the gathered pirates. Law stood at the head with a smirk on his face. I spoke after a few seconds and say, "Long time no see Law...I hope you'll be ready to spar later because even if I am a child..." I grin as I said the next part, "I am stronger than you!"

He snorted and smirked, "Yeah I'm ready just try to keep up."

I smirk and nod as I turn towards the house. I spoke as I waved and said, "I'm going back to my captain and crew...I'm going back to my Nakama."

He spoke causing me to pause again, "You never did answer my question's."

"What question's?" I don't even need to turn to know he was staring at me.

"Why do you always go back to them? Why don't you just make your own crew or join another?" He said causing me to laugh.

"Because," I grin as I turn my head towards them, "Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Brook, and Robin...their my Nakama. Their the closest thing to my true family than anything...They are the ones that I will protect...The ones I give my life for...I already showed you that...I would die a thousand deaths for them. Ace, Shanks, and Mihawk...Their my lovers and the ones that I could find no one to replace even if I tried, " I smile while closing my eyes, "I love them and nothing can change that...their my Sōrumeito," I smile, "For each and everyone of them I will give my life to protect. They are my reason to live...they are my purpose...they are Ikigai,"

I heard a laugh and look to see Luffy standing their with the rest of Straw Hats. I grin just as he ran towards me. I smile and allow myself to be impacted by the rubber rocket known as Monkey D. Luffy. I felt tears stain my shirt and felt them enter my eyes. I whisper, "I'm back Lu. I'm back and I'm not leaving you."

He nodded as he said, "I'm glad your back Kai...I am so glad your back."

I nod just as we pull a part and I saw Sanji coming towards me with hearts in his eyes. I dodge and say, "Baka Hentai."

I heard a laugh and felt a pair of arms surround me. I look to see it was Nami and hug her back. I hug Robin and high five Franky and Brook before hugging Chopper. I heard a loud laugh and look to see it's Whitebeard. I smirk and walk over to the old man. He grinned down at me as I say, "How have ya been Old Man?"

He grinned and patted my head, "I've been fine...you haven't changed a bit Kaileara."

I grin and nod just as I felt a fist impact my back. I went flying into the wall of a building... ouch. I wince as I fall to the ground before looking to see Luffy with a smirk on his face. I rub my back as I say, "I know I deserved it, but damn Lu that hurt."

He grinned and said, "That was for dying just as I became king."

I nod, "I expected as much...I missed you guys,"

"What am I chopped Liver?" I grin at the fake hurt in my other brother's voice.

I turn to Sabo and hugged him before smacking him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and gripped his head. I spoke, "Baka why didn't you send me a letter or something say you were alive?! You knew I could feel if you were, but you didn't even send me a letter!"

He chuckled and stood back up, "I deserved that...why didn't you do that when we saw each other the first time?"

I snorted and said, "We were all caught up in stuff I guess."

I closed my eyes when I heard a whisper...a whisper of my name. I turned towards the one who had uttered it and felt tears enter my eyes from the scents that started to flow towards me. I opened my eyes to see the three that I had missed and the three I loved. Ace stood as the youngest member, but Shanks and Mihawk were about 10 years old. I felt a smile bloom onto my face as I took a step towards them. They were smiling and Ace opened his arms. I sped towards them and slammed into Ace just as my tears fell. I felt a blast of wind, but didn't open my eyes as I clutch at Ace's shirt. I only opened them when he whispered, "It's alright Kai...We're all together again."

I nod and hug closer to his warmth when I heard a laugh, "Not going to greet us, Kai?"

I let go after a few seconds and look towards the two. Shanks stood with his arms wide open and Mihawk shook his head in amusement at Shanks actions. I lung towards Mihawk and felt him catch me. I smile against his chest as I heard Ace laugh at Shanks...I remember how in the last few months of my life when I wasn't with Luffy and the Straw Hat's I was with these three. They had fought a lot in the beginning...let's make it Ace and Shanks fought a lot. I usually just stayed with Mihawk as they argued. I felt his amused chuckles as he looked down at me and asked, "What are you remembering my fox?"

I grin at the nickname and look towards the two idiots fighting..again, "Of how this reminds me of before...when they fought and we spent time alone."

He snorted and tightened his grip on my waist as we watched the two spar. I created a cloud and we started to float. He snorted and said, "Always in the clouds?"

I nod and say, "Of course I am. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

He snorted and nodded as we continued to watch. I soon grew tired and took a nap.

&&&& 3 years later &&&&

I face palm and walk over to the twitching blond pervert. I spoke in a soft voice as I said, "That is what you get for being a pervert."

I felt an arm go around my shoulder and smiled at the red head that stood next to me, "Awe leave him be Kai. It's not his fault for being an idiot."

I snorted and nodded as I leaned into him. I was surprised when he handed me a wrapped package. I opened it while asking, "What's this for?"

"It's a late birthday present," He said, "I would have given it to you earlier, but it only got finished this morning,"

I hum while I finish getting the ribbon off, "I see," I opened the paper before gasping in shock; in my hands was a blood red sash-like scarf, "How did yo-"

He laughed before saying, "I knew you missed the old one, so I had that made for you."

I smile and hug him just as Nami ran up, "Come on you guys we have to get going."

I look at the time before cursing softly and nodding. We all followed Nami to where the Adults waited with the others. Roger held out his wand and the night bus appeared. We all got on and headed for Diagon Alley. I shouted with the other kids while the adults smiled and laughed. We reached the Leaky Cauldron and got off the bus as I shout, "Let's ride that home!"

I heard shouts of agreement as we headed into the pub. We easily made it through the crowded pub to the entryway before we headed into the Alley. I wasn't awed by the sight because I had seen it multiple times with the others. We went to Gringotts and headed to our vaults. I took out what I thought I would need and reasoned that I could always come back later. We reached the surface afterwards and were just about to leave when I heard a boy yell, "What do you mean I can't access the bloody vault?"

I look over to see that it was a boy that looked like I did before only with red hair standing in front of Griphook. I heard the goblin's sigh as he said, "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot allow you to access the Potter Vault. You can only access your trust vault until the heir says you can access the main vault."

I blink before walking over to the goblin. The boy reminded me of someone I knew...someone that I had met while on an adventure with Luffy and the others. I shifted to look like I did before and asked, "What seems to be the problem Griphook?"

"Ah Lady Kaileara," He seemed relieved to see me, "Your younger brother seems to be trying to access the main vault without your permission,"

"What?" The boy stared at me, "Who the hell are you? My sister died when we were one years old."

I sigh and shook my head as I turn to the boy, "I did not die. I was sent to live with our aunt. Who raised you?"

"I was raised by Mrs. Weasley," He said causing me to sigh and shake my head.

"You weren't supposed to live there," I say while frowning, "You were supposed to live with Mom and Dad's best friend Sirius while I was supposed to live with mom's best friend Rouge Portuguese. How did you end up with her?"

He seemed to be surprised when he whispered, "Dumbledore sent me there."

I nearly growl at the name of the manipulative bastard. I spoke in a calm voice as I turned to Griphook, "Can you please get him checked over by the healers as well as have his magical guardian changed to mine?"

He nodded as my brother asked, "What's going on?"

I spoke in a soft voice as I look at him, "I am about to show you why Dumbledore isn't to be trusted. What's your name? I've never heard it because you were thought to have died."

"Talon," He mumbled causing me to snort, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I say, "Just never thought someone would be named after a dear friend of mine,"

"What happened to him?" Talon asked.

"He died a long time ago," I say while remembering what happened.

&&&& Flashback &&&&

_I ran next to Luffy as we fought a lot of Marine's. I heard a shrill whistle and look to see the most recent addition to the crew, Talon zipping around, covered in fire. Talon's hair had turned into golden fire and his eyes had become fully crimson. I shook my head and continued to fight. I heard the bang of a gun and look to see a bullet heading for me. It was getting close and I tried to move only to feel like my legs were covered in clay. I tried to free myself and almost did when I felt a wet splatter against my back. I turn towards the one who took the hit for me and stare. Talon lay twitching as blood gushed from his chest...from his heart. My eyes widen and I free myself before sending a blast of pure elements towards the Marine's. I went over to him and tried to heal him, but it didn't work. I felt something start to crack inside of me as I ask, "Why? Why did you do that? I would have survived."_

_He shook his head weakly as he said, "The bullet was covered in Kairoseki (Sea Prime Stone). If you had been hit by it..."_

_My eyes widened as I whisper, "I would have died..."_

_He nodded before saying, "I'm just glad that I got to meet you...even if you didn't know who I really was."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask only for him to stop breathing and still forever more._

_&&&&& End of Flashback &&&&_

I shudder just as a healer appeared. I nodded to the man before looking at Talon, "He will take good care of you. I'm going to tell the group I'm with where I am before returning."

He nodded and went with the healer to one of the backrooms that the Goblins have for cases like this. I walk over to the others and Rouge asked, "What's going on?"

I grimace as I say, "I've found my twin and it seems Dumble's has done more than we thought. He's going to live with me from now on."

She nodded as Gray asked, "What are we going to do?"

I smile and say, "You guys get me what you can, but leave the trunk and my wand to me."

They nod and I call for the house elf I had, "Mipsy."

She appeared and asked, "Mistress Kai what can I do for you?"

I smile at the proper language that I had taught her. I shook my head before asking, "Go with them and make sure to put my stuff in my room at pirate place."

She nodded and I handed my money over to them, but keeping some of it for the trunk I wanted as well as my wand. I would be taking a pit stop after Talon was checked over to get him some money for supplies. I would be heading over to the weasley's with a few of the older pirates to get his stuff after we get our wands, our trunks, and all the supplies he would need. I would also be buying him an owl if he wanted...while I got some stuff for Yuki as well as getting an Owl...Hm I have a lot to do...this sucks...it's for a good cause so why do I have the feeling shit is going to hit the fan?...oh well. I shook my head before walking over to Griphook. He took me to the backroom where Talon was sleeping. I took a seat and used my power to get one of my books on healing Magic as well as diffrent magical stones and their properties. I head gotten bored with the one on healing and was halfway through the other when I heard a groan from the bed. I sent my books back and look over at Talon as he slowly got up. He looked towards me and his eyes widened. I spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Talon how are you feeling?"

He blinked owlishly before looking around and saying, "Better. I...I'm getting memories or something...I was doing stuff and heard someone say that I would be getting my fruit soon. What does that mean?"

I smirk as I got up, "You'll find out...Let's just say we're going to throw the wizarding world on it's head when this is over."

He blinked before getting up. The healer walked in and cleared him before I had us taken down to the vaults and getting money as well as a few interesting tomes. The Potter family were Master's at Wards and battle Magic...along with magic any pirate would want. I smirk at the book as I sent them home with another elf. We soon got back to the surface and I saw a white haired old man coming towards us. I stood in front of Talon as he approached. We were in the middle of the bank, so I knew Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything to us. He paused at seeing me and asked, "Ms. Potter what are you doing here this fine morning?"

I kept my face blank as I say, "Good morning Headmaster. I am here to shop with my brother. Now if you could excuse us we must be going."

I began to walk away with Talon padding after me. Dumbledore spoke just before we could get to far, "Ms. Potter I am afraid I must ask that you come with me. There seems to be a mistake with your vaults."

"What mistake is that Headmaster? Shouldn't you be at school with the other teachers to prepare for the new school year?" I ask while keeping my smirk off my face as I heard some people start to whisper.

"Het hm," He cleared his throat, "Ah yes I was a bit busy and concerned when I noticed that there was a name change on the list as well as a change in the guardian's for both of you...I also noticed that you have been given control over the Potter vaults and many of the...het hm items given to the school and I were missing,"

I snort and shrug, "I was only doing what our parent's will asked to be done. I also like my new name as my old one...didn't fit me. The items that you speak of are in the Potter vault as I requested. The items shall be looked over before I even think of allowing them to go back into the public. I control the vaults because I was emancipated and allowed to do so as I am the eldest of the Potters. I do not see why you are even here headmaster," I began to walk past him with Talon and I pause next to him while saying in a deadly whisper, "Come near my family and try to harm them and," I let the smirk appear on my face and I could see the chills it sent down many spins, "I will torture you to insanity and back again," I then give a sadistic smile, "I will rip you apart and keep you alive as you face the agony as you weep and plead for the end," I allow him to look into my eyes and allow him to enter my mind to see the men I killed, "I will send you to Davey Jones with a grin on my face as you drown before grounding your body into meat and your bones into sand so the sharks will eat well," I allow the blank look to appear on my face, "I will ruin you before that and reveal to the world the truth...do not tempt me to do it."

I walked away with Talon on my heels. We got his things before heading into the trunk shop. I went straight to the man in charge. He led us to two trunks...now I knew why I had a feeling I would need to get two. He went to the front to help a few customers and I took out a dagger. Talon looked at it in confusion as he asked, "What's that for?"

"You need to let a few drops of your blood touch the lock, so that only you and those that share you blood can open it," I say and showed him how to do it, "It's so that nothing can get stolen...I don't trust the brats that are going to be in our class,"

He did it as well and we paid for the trunks before I took us to the magical pet shop and bought food for Yuki before allowing Talon to look around. He looked at me in confusion as he asked, "Why are we here?"

"You are going to find your familiar and an owl for mail," I say with a shrug, "I've red in the Hogwarts charter that students are allowed to bring their familiars if they have them because of the bond between them,"

He nodded and I began to walk around before feeling a tug on my chest. I hum in amusement before following it and found myself staring into the eyes of a snow white fox with dragon-like wings. It stared at me before walking up to the front of the cage. It's eyes were a deep matalic silver that observed me with interest. I knelt down and asked, "What is your name?"

It looked at me closely before saying in a feminine voice, "I am called Kawarai...who are you?"

"I am Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd...formally Potter-evans," I spoke in a soft tone as I look her over, "Where are your parents kit?"

"Dead," She whispered as a tear ran down from her cheek and froze, "Hunters came after us for our pelts and they hid me away..."

I shook my head before asking, "Would you like to come with me? I could use another companion and..." I allowed a soft smile to appear on my face, "You will not be judged for your powers or harmed if I can help it,"

She stiffened before looking into my eyes. I allowed her to see into my mind and heart because I knew that she wouldn't judge me for what I've done in my past life. She nodded and I unlocked the cage before picking her up. I let her pick out a bed, a collar, her water dish, and a carrying case. I picked up food for her as well before walking to the cash register and buying everything. The man at the register was surprised to see her, but allowed me to buy her once I explained what she was to me. I planned on completing the bond between us later. She rested her body on my head to my open amusement, but I allowed it. I looked at Talon as he approached. On his shoulders rested a beautiful red fox while around his neck was a serpent that I recognized from my old life. I snort and buy the things the two would need before pulling Talon to the Ice cream shop while having one of the house elves to place his things in his new room in pirate place. I explained this to Talon who nodded as he ate his chocolate Ice cream. I was eating a multilayered Ice cream cone that looked like it was going to fall over...when it did I just caught it in my mouth and ate the whole thing to Talon's surprise. I smirk and we soon headed to the owl shop. We split up and I found a gorgeous white owl as well as a White-faced Storm Petrel...I bought both because I could use the owl for land deliveries and the Petrel for sea...I named the owl Akitla and the Petrel is called Ace because he showed that he could turn into fire...five minutes after I bought him...it freaked everyone out while I laughed...It was funny watching the owner of the store try to buy Ace back, but I refused...oh the poor little man.

"Kai...why did you name him Ace?" Talon asked.

I smirk, "Both to piss off one of my friends as well as the fact he shares an ability with the same person."

He sighed and we headed into the wand shop. I had the birds sent to the house and told them to stay in our rooms. Ollivander is a creepy old man with white hair and silvery white eyes. I let Talon go first and he went through 89 wands before finding his. His wand was a 11 inch rosewood wand with a tri core made of a red griffon's pin feather, the tail fur of a nine tailed red kitsune, and the fang of a hundred year old sea king. The wand had been soaked in the blood of a sun spirit that had been friends with the heads of hogwarts. It was a deep golden brown with red and gold veins curling through the wood.

"Interesting," The man said, "The wand in your hand is one that I didn't have the pleasure of making...it was made by my great grandmother Kara Olivander...She never told a soul how she got the ingredients, but all of them were freely given."

"She must have been a truly brave person as well as one who looked out for her friends," I say causing both to look at me, "Griffon's are very prideful creatures who do not give out their pin feathers easily. Kitsune's usually don't give out their tail fur...their fur is their pride...red kitsune's especially. Sea kings are being who will kill first and ask questions later...they rarely live for more than 19-22 years..." I look straight at the old man, "Sun spirits do not give their blood freely...no spirit does...the wand is most likely one of the most powerful in the world,"

"How do you know this?" Olivander asked causing me to smirk.

"That would be telling," I say before looking at Talon, "You will be able to use a lot of diffrent spells, but you'll stray towards fire, wind, earth, magma, and metal spells...Now I think it's my turn,"

Olivander nodded and 989 wands later...after causing complete and utter havoc and destroying one holly and phoenix feather wand, I found mine. It was a beautiful silvery blue with silver and white veins along with waves and crescent moons carved into it. It had a four part core. The Ice shard of an alpha frostwolf, the tear of a lunar phoenix, the tail fur of a silver kitsune, and the scale of a three thousand year old river dragon. It was soaked in the juice of a Lunar flower, a flower maidens blood, and the blood of a pack of wolves that traveled with the maiden. It had been soaked in the light of three full moons during the last two months of winter and the first month of spring. It was made by the same woman who made Talon's wand.

We bought wand holders and caring kits before leaving Ollivander in his shop. I froze as I heard his voice, "The world is changing and the old ways are coming back...The pirate's of old have returned...a new age shall begin with the fall of the old and broken...good luck Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd..."

I shook my head and took Talon to an abandoned part of the alley...that man...just what the hell was he?...nows not the time. I grab my Den Den Mushi and make a call to Ace. He answered quickly, "What's up Kai?

"Where are you guys?" I ask as Talon twitched next to me.

"At home," He answered, "We didn't know how long you would be, so we came home. You better get back soon...It's almost Lunch time,"

I nod and thank him before hanging up. I put my Den Den Mushi(I am calling it phone from now on unless you guys have a better name for it.) up before I brought out my scythe. Talon stared at me as I gave it a few swings.

"What the hell?!" He asked, "What are you going to use that for?"

I grin as I say, "I'm going to use one of my powers. My scythe will act as a conduit from which I can control the flow of my power to create a gate to our destination. I made this trick up a long time ago and can use just about anything to create portals, but usually don't use it unless I had to. Now I suggest you stand back because I am kind of rusty."

He back up with a gulp and I hefted my scythe onto my shoulder. I allowed my powers to flow in a specific way through my scythe and raised it above my head. My scythe was now glowing a deep silvery blue with blue flames arching off the blade. I brought my scythe down and slashed a hole through the air. I heard gasps and Kawarai asked, "Um what is that?"

"Our way home," I answer with a smirk, "We can go through in a few moments,"

"Why not now?" Talon asked and eyed the mirror like hole in the air.

"Because," I say as pirate place appeared before our eyes, "If we did that we would most likely end up in a place we either don't want to go to or a place that we have no knowledge of...or in a place of shadows where we would be devoured the minute we entered," The four with me stiffened, "Oh well let's get going," I say cheerfully causing the three to sweat drop.

We walk through and I heard them gasp. We were currently in an area in between where we are going and where we have been. It was a multicolored area that allowed you to float weightlessly around as you pass through the gate. It felt like you were being covered in icy gel and fiery coals...it was nerve racking for newbies, but I've gotten used to it. I pulled the others through the gate and the other side slowly closed. I felt no need to close it faster until I saw Dumbledore walking towards it with a man in a green bowler hat, a toad like woman...she looked like she had eaten the Toad Toad fruit, but I knew better because I had met the user and she didn't look like him..., A woman with a monocle, and a red haired woman. I waved cheerfully before closing the portal faster. It soon disappeared and I grabbed Talon before heading to the Monkey house hold. I was greeted by many of the pirates and often stopped to speak with a few. We soon were halfway to the house when I heard my name called. I turn and smile upon seeing my best friend and his crew. Law smirked and walked over with Bepo and the others. I waited until they had caught up before I began walking. He glanced at Talon before asking, "He's your brother right?"

I nod, "Ace told you?"

"I had to fight him in order to get it out," He answered, "He still doesn't like me,"

I snort as we soon entered the house, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah we're the last ones here," He answered.

"Can you tell everyone that we're here?" I say, "I want to get Talon settled into his room,"

He sent Bepo and the others before we headed up the stairs. I had a room here since I lived here more than at Petunia's house...hell all of the Straw Hat's lived here with their families. I dropped Talon off in his room with a clone before heading into my own. Law took his usual seat on my window seat and I grinned at the work my elves did when they put everything away. I sat down on my bed and asked, "Have any of them found out?"

He shook his head causing me to sigh. He got up and took a seat next to me...we had gotten close in the months that I stayed with his crew and him...really close. He was the one I went to when I didn't want to deal with Ace and Shanks fighting or watching the fight with Mihawk. I sighed and leaned into him as Kawarai laid down on my pillow. He didn't speak or move...I liked that out of all four of them he was the easiest to just sit with. He spoke after a little while, "Are you going to tell them or wait until they figure it out on their own?"

"Mihawk is the closest to figuring it out," I say causing him to nod, "Ace isn't, but Shanks is start to see it. It's going to get harder before it gets better. You won't leave me alone if they do...right?"

He shook his head, "I won't. I won't leave you without a fight after all you interest me too much."

I snort and stood up just as I heard a knock on the door. Talon walked in with a fruit that looked much like mine had...It was a deep gold with red and orange swirls and a silver stem. He spoke and asked, "What is this?"

"It's the Taiyo Taiyo no gure...The Sola Sola fruit," I say with a sigh, "It's a devil fruit and will give you abilities that are like mine, but stronger in some aspects. I suggest you eat it,"

"What fruit did you it?" He asked as he looked at the fruit warily.

"The Tsuki Tsuki no Gure...The Luna Luna fruit," I say causing him to frown.

"So basically the moon and sun fruits?" He asked causing me to nod.

He took a bite of the fruit and nearly spat it out before eating the rest. He glared at me before doubling over. I walked over to him and watch as he started to change. I knew he was getting his memories back and turned to Law as I said, "I have a theory about the devil fruits."

"What theory is that?" He asked.

"Wait until we are with everyone before I talk about it kay?" I ask.

He nodded just as Talon groaned. I snorted and wondered if it only took a little time for all of us...this just cemented my feeling. Talon looked at me before asking, "Kai?"

"Yeah?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"You suck," He said before sitting up.

"Why's that?"

"You got me to eat my fucking fruit that tasted horrible,"

I snort and retort, "You wouldn't have remembered or gotten your powers otherwise..plus Devil fruits don't taste as bad as Camel Piss...trust me I know what I am say..."

"How do you know what camel piss tastes like?" He asked just as our names were yelled.

"Not going to happen," I growl as Law laughed and I say, "Don't laugh or I will tell everyone about the incident."

He paled and nodded as Talon looked between us in confusion before shrugging. We all headed downstairs and started to eat before Law asked, "What's the theory?"

"What theory?" Shanks asked as everyone turned to me.

"You know how we all have our same abilities as when we ate our fruits even though their shouldn't be any doubles," I say and glance between Ace and Sabo, "So I believe that the those who eat the Devil fruits will each gain a diffrent version of the same fruit. It may look like the same abilities, but they aren't the same...What I am trying to say is that when each of us ate our devil fruit this time...we barely felt a difference when we ate them again,"

They all blink before nodding. Ace nodded, "You're right it didn't hurt as bad...it actually felt like I was returning home."

I nod and say, "Our souls are imprinted with our powers, so that if we ever get the fruit again in another life we get our old powers...It's the same with Haki among other things."

&&&&& After Lunch &&&&

I stood with Talon outside of the Burrow. Garp, Dragon, Shanks, Law, and Rouge were with us as we walk towards the door. Talon was about to open the door when it was yanked open by a pair of Red haired twins. They took one look at Talon...who had returned to his old looks...and hugged him before The one on the left said, "You caused a big stir...

"Charlie and Bill came home just to look for you..." The one on the right said.

"Mom's out with Ron and Ginny to find you while Dad works with the ministry..."

You cause a big stir little brother..."

"Good work!" They said together before looking at the rest of us.

Talon smiled, "Hey Fred, George. I'm going home with my sister."

Both nodded, "We knew this day would come. Just make sure you make it to Hogwarts September first."

I blink in surprise before shrugging as we followed them upstairs and began to get Talon's stuff from his shared room with the youngest red haired male. We were leaving after I sent the house elves back home with Talon's stuff when multiple cracks sounded outside. We exited the building and I stare at the group. It was the same one from before with three older redheads and two younger ones. I blink just as Dumbledore spoke, "Talon my boy what are you doing with those people."

Talon glared at the man and spat, "I am not your anything Headmaster," I could tell he was beginning to get pissed so I walked forward towards the woman I knew to be Amelia Bones, "Leave me alone. I am going home with my real family!"

I reached her just as the red haired woman...no banshee shouted, "Do not disrespect the headmaster!"

I rolled my eyes and handed her the copies of the papers I had gotten from the Goblin's just after lunch. She looked them over before staring at me in surprise. I smile and walked back over to my group. She spoke as I tune into the argument the two groups were having, "That is enough. Albus Mr. Potter has a right to go with these people since one of them is his sister and the other woman is Rouge. I will not allow you to obstruct the rights of a family. I believe it's time we left so good byes can be shared between the boy and the weasley's."

Dumbledore tried to protest when I glared at him. He quickly left with the sneering toad and the bowler wearing man. The red haired woman looked as if she had been slapped. I smirk and grab my twins hand and noticed the red haired boy that was my age both glaring at me and leering. Shanks upon seeing it started to stand in front of me. I rolled my eyes just as The eldest Man spoke, "I must say that I am happy for you for finding your family Talon."

"Thank you Arthur," Talon smiled.

"So this is your sister?" The second oldest asked pointing at me.

"Hi my names Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd formally Potter-evans," I say with a smile at the three males.

The girl looked confused before she turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Mommy I thought you said that Talon would always liver here and become my husband..Did you lie?"

I immediately felt sick and glare at the red haired woman as she immediately denied it. I spoke in a soft voice as I looked at the child, "She lied to you little one. I wouldn't believe anything she tells you unless you're told otherwise. People don't usually fall in love like that...They usually become siblings."

She stared at me before nodding and glaring at her mom. The youngest boy's face had turned reder with every word until he yelled, "What about the money you promised Mom? I thought you said that he would marry Ginny and give me all his money and fame!"

I felt intense anger before saying, "I think it's time we left."

I saw the nods of most people and took out my scythe. I heard gasps from the weasley's before I opened a portal and walked through it. I closed the portal just in time as a Green curse flew towards me. I smirk at the thought of ruining the old mans plans...I am so glad I used the time in the bank to see through his mind and what I saw sickened me. He was planning on using my brother and I as pawns to destroy Voldemort and then he would knock us out and say he did it before selling us to the highest bidder...I am so going to kill that man later...Oh well time to enjoy the pirate life before we had to go to school...can't wait until I get to drink once more...I have a feeling I am going to need it.

**Well that's the chapter. What will happen when Ace finds out about Ace junior? Did Kawarai eat the Ryu Ryu no mi? Well we will find out and see more pirate hilarity next chapter. See you then**


	3. Onward to victo-I mean Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

Chapter two:

"What the fuck?!" I groan and covered my head with my pillow...who happened to be a laughing Shanks.

Today had started great. I had gotten up at the six before training until 9 o'clock and then eating a hearty breakfast. I took a shower and then spent time learning spells with Shanks before taking a nap with Mihawk, Ace, and Him...now I have to deal with this shit! I growl and look to see Ace staring at Ace...I felt amusement as Ace showed Ace senior his power. I snicker just as Ace turned towards me with a twitching eyebrow. I giggle and say, "So Ace you've finally met Ace the white faced storm Petrel..."

I completely lost the battle not to laugh at the sight of his face. His jaw was touching the ground with his eyes bugged out while twitching as he stared at me. He soon broke out of it while stomping over to me. I yelp and took off from my comfortable place between the two captains. I heard his shout of fury as I ran while giggling. I ran past Luffy and Sabo before having my arm grabbed by Garp. I felt my arm jerk before landing on my back. I stood up and glare at the old Marine as I ask, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Where are you going in such as hurry?" He asked.

I looked around and saw most of the adults and felt a smirk appear on my face as I shrug, "Ace just met Ace jounior and well..."

I saw most of their eyes widen as they took it the wrong way...just as Ace shouted, "KAILEARA LUNAR D. ASHFERD HOW DARE YOU NAME A FUCKING BIRD AFTER ME?!"

I snort and let out a laugh at the looks on their faces before waving and taking off. I ran towards the one I knew who would keep Ace away from me before the fiery male could actually do anything. I slam into him while he was standing next to Bepo causing him to fall over. I land on his chest with a light thump. I grin up at his confused face before he saw Ace coming towards us...on fire. His eyes widen in understanding and he whispered, "Room," We were surrounded by blue light just as he said, "Room," Again.

We were no on the beach that I owned. I leaned against him as I pant. He sat up and allowed me to fall into his lap. I close my eyes and allow myself to fall asleep. I heard him chuckle just as I do so.

&&& Time skip &&&&

I walk between Law and Mihawk as we walk through the train station. I moved with ease as we walked through the crowded place. Ace was glaring at my back though I couldn't bring myself to care. He would calm down soon after all even he had to admit Ace jounior was just like him though he was totally in love with Akitla. Rouge and the other adults that were with us were all snickering...Our crews happened to be with us as well. We all walked through the barrier and all got onto the train without much fan fair. We say our goodbyes and promise to write before we even stepped foot onto the scarlet train. We found a large compartment in the back of the train that we quickly claimed as our compartment from now on. I lean against Law and read some manga to get some new ideas for attacks. I blink when I heard the door open and the youngest weasley...Ronald came inside. He was a spoiled brat from what Talon told me. He spoke after spotting Talon, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full?"

I glare at the boy and say, "No because if everywhere was full then the train would just make a new compartment. Go find your own."

I quickly used my wind element and sent him and his things out of the compartment before shutting the door. I heard a snort and look at Shanks as he asked, "A little harsh wasn't that?"

I frown and shrug, "He's a spoiled brat and was most likely here to leech off of us or something. Plus I am in no mood to deal with idiots today."

Kawarai snorted from the rack where all of the stuff was along with the empty cages for our birds and the other carriers for the pets we had with us. She had eaten the Ryu Ryu fruit from what I heard. Talon shook his head and shrugged before going back to his book on weapons. I shook my head and began to read again. I was soon brought from the wonderful world of Naruto when a girl with Bushy hair and a mousy looking boy entered the compartment. The girl quickly got on my nerves when she spoke in a bossy voice, "Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost one."

I gave her a blank look and asked, "Why the hell haven't you gone to a higher level student? Fourth years and up know the Summoning charm."

She looked scandalized at the thought of me using bad language before blushing at the higher student thing. I rolled my eyes as she said, "How was I supposed to know? I'm a muggle born after all."

I shook my head and took out my wand before asking, "What's the name of the toad?"

"Trevor," The boy squeaked.

I gave him a kind smile and said, "I'll have him here in a sec," He seemed relieved and I did the wand movement Garp taught us, "Accio Trevor the toad!" A whooshing sound was heard as a toad appeared in the room and I caught it gently before asking, "Has he run away before?"

"Yeah," Neville said causing me to look at the toad.

"I'll find out why for you then," I say causing him to look surprised.

"How can you do that?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Secret," I grin before turning to the toad and asking, "So why do you run away?"

The toad spoke in a soft voice while the girl looked on in disbelief, "The waters to warm and the habitat is to wet."

I nod and turn to Neville as I said, "He said the water you use is to warm and the habitat you put him in is to wet."

He seemed surprised and I reach into the pocket dimension I created and took out one of the spare containers that I had. I quickly took out a few rocks that I don't need along with a bottle of cool water that I used to fill the container. I handed it to Neville who put Trevor in it. He gave me a relieved look before walking out of the compartment. The girl stared at me before walking out of the compartment. I sighed and leaned back as Ace said, "That was nice of you...why did you do it?"

"The boy...something reminded me of someone," I whisper.

"Who?" He asked.

"Luffy," I answer, "A Luffy who allowed himself to believe what people thought about him...A Luffy that I am glad we never saw,"

They stare at me before Shanks asked, "What else did you see?"

"Small scars that are unnoticible by most people," I say with a shrug, "He needs help and I wanna help him...The girl as well...It's in her eyes. Her bossy attitude is not the real her. It's a facade...a damn good one...I wanna help them...because I see us...I can tell that we're going to be finding a group that are like us..."

I could tell that they weren't to surprised. I could read people very well and when ever I get feelings like this they learned to just roll with it. I close my eyes with a sigh before asking, "Wake me when the trolley comes around."

I close my eyes and fell asleep.

&&&& Time skip &&&&

I munched on the chocolate frog as I tossed the card to Ace who burned it and made shapes out of the fire. I then took one of the beans in Law's hand and eat it before letting a out a moan at the flavor. He snorted and asked, "What flavor?"

I grin with half lidded eyes, "High Grade saki with a mix of vodka and rum...yum."

I heard snorts of laughter just as the door was thrown open. I look at the trio that entered and my eyes settled on the blond. Unseen scars ran over his face and hands while his eyes held longing. I watched as he looked around before asking, "I heard that Kaileara Potter was on the train...along with Talon Potter? Are either of them here?"

I raised a hand and said, "I am Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. I used to be known by that name, but I had it changed due to it not suiting me. Who might you be?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," He answered as if in shock.

I glance at the two boys standing next to him before asking, "Would you like to sit with us for a little while?"

He seemed to pause, but before he could say anything he was dragged out of the room by a pug like girl...I am really starting to hate the wizarding world. I look to the five with me in the compartment and ask, "We are so totally going to set sail once I figure out how to get the spirits and fates to agree to having the world split into islands again..."

They all smirk just as we heard a call for us to put on our robes. I groan before snapping my fingers. The robes appear though heavily modified. I stare up at the ceiling as the boys get dressed in the other half of the room...I wonder again why Sanji and Zoro aren't here...oh yeah they would be turning 11 this year...Sabo ran into the compartment with a sigh and tossed me a bag. I grin as I say, "Nice job."

He smirked and sat down, "Those perfects and Head boy and girl don't know what hit them...why did you want these anyway?"

I shrug and look over the metal, "They were shiny and I wanted to see what I could do with them...I head that there is something on the badge to tell the teachers if a perfect is wandering the halls. I think it will be useful and I've come up with a plan...I just need to get the fates and spirits to agree."

"Oh?" He glanced at me.

"Turn the world into one like ours...you know cause a shit load of chaos...the usual," I shrug, "I also found at least three kids who need help,"

"What?" I saw his widened eyes.

"One is a girl with a bossy facade, but underneath..." I trail off, "A boy named Neville reminds me of Luffy and what he could have turned out like if he hadn't of had us and actually believed what people thought about him...Another Boy reminded me of you Sabo with a bit of me in him. They were all covered in scars mostly emotional, but the boys had physical as well,"

"what are we going to do?" Sabo asked causing me to shrug.

"we are going to do what we can to befriend them and show them what a real family is like and what it feels like to have people who truly care for you," I say while looking outside.

The castle was coming into view as the train started to slow. Sabo, Talon, Ace, and Law were with me as we got off the train and headed towards the giant of a man that Mihawk and Shanks had called Hagrid. We followed him to the boats.

"No more'n four ta a boat," The large man said.

I took a boat with Neville, Law, Ace, and Draco. We passed under tendrils of Ivy and I stare at the castle before snorting. Law snorted as Ace snickered. I place my hand in the water as I say, "That castle has nothing on the bases right?"

Ace and LAw nod as Neville and Draco twitch before starring at me. I shrug just as I felt something brush my hand. I look down to see a tentacle that belonged to a giant squid. I snort and started to sing:

"A squid's under the boat oh captain!  
What should we do with the beast?  
It's one of the devil's creatures...  
Oh captain we should sail away!

The beast is growling and hungry,  
Prowling the deepest sea...  
With it long arms...  
Oh Captain, Oh captain!

Captain, oh captain!  
Captain oh captain  
Captain oh captain  
Oh Captain oh Captain!

Save our ship from the mighty beast  
For old Davey has sent it after us...  
It craves our souls...  
To take us to the deepest sea and never let us go..."

I finish the song causing laughter to erupt from Ace, Law, Sabo, and Talon while they shook their heads. I smile at seeing Law laugh...I was usually the only one who could get him to do so. I saw the looks I was getting from the other first years and snort. I had sang worse songs when I drunk...man whitebeard sure knew how to get the best stuff...ah saki how I miss you. I shook my head as we reached the beach before I smoothed the pathway so we could get up there without falling. We reach the entrance and Hagrid rapped on the door three times. It opened seconds later allowing a warm breeze to settle over us as warm light filtered through the door. The one who opened it was an old woman dressed in emerald green tartan robes. Her hair was brown streaked silvery white. Her eyes were a deep green...I could tell that she was a teacher that you didn't want to cross. Hagrid spoke, "Here are the firs years Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid," She said and her scottish accent flowed as she led us inside.

We were in a small room as I heard whispering. I shook my head and whispered to Ace, "If I knew that they would be this dramatic about it, I would have brought some of the candy."

He snickered as The Professor spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates," Here eyes went to Ronalds nose and Neville's robe before she continued, "but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup,"

I watched as she walked away before glancing around the room. I let out a yawn as some people started whispering.

"I wonder how we'll be sorted," One girl wondered aloud.

"My brother said it hurts a lot," Ronald said.

I snorted and listened to Hermione mumbling about the spells she already knew. I shook my head just as shrieks rang through the air. I ignore the ghosts and watch as the professor walked back inside. We followed her into the great hall and I stared at the star covered ceiling with half closed eyes. I smile softly before looking towards a source of pure magic that I had only felt from Marco...his was a diluted one when in his form...A proud phoenix that was the color of the sun set sat perched on Dumbledores chair. I met it's liquid gold eyes and heard him trill. I smile softly just as I heard a stool being placed down. I watched as the professor setting a raggedy hat on to the stool. The hat's wide brim opened and it started to sing...I tuned it out until I heard the Professor calling out the names of students. I would be one of the first.

"Abbot, Hannah," She called out.

The girl sat on the stool for a minute before the hat Cried, "Hufflepuff!"

The Badgers cheer. I smile at seeing Shanks clapping from his place at the middle of the table...Mihawk smiled from the Ravens and clapped politely.

"Ashferd D. Lunar, Kaileara!" The professor called.

I walked forward and saw the twitching of Dumbledore's eye. I took a seat on the stool and watched the hall with half lidded eyes. The wide brim soon covered my view in darkness as I heard a soft, male voice speak, "My my another pirate and a devil fruit user...hm interesting mind here...you are very loyal to those you love. You would go to hell and suffer torture if it kept your Nakama alive. Your loyal to your king,"

"Yes I am," I mumble in my mind, "I would do anything to keep them alive,"

The hat seemed to nod,"It's all here you would do well in all of the houses. You have what the founders wanted. You would do good in slytherin with your ambition and slyness, but you would end up killing the bigoted brats so that's a no...You have plenty of bravery and courage, but again you would end up killing the brats again...Hm so it's either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...let's see...your loyal and would stick by your nakama no matter what...you have a good mind and a want to learn and improve yourself...let's see...what's this,"

I felt him peer into a memory that I had nearly forgotten...

&&& FLash BACK &&&&

_I lean against the booth as I wait for the man who had caught my interest as well as kidnapped me for a while...ah good times. I remember that I would have to catch up to Ace later, but I wanted to see him again. I heard the clinking of glasses and look up to see Law standing there with his Nodachi and hat. He took a seat across from me and handed me a drink. I sniffed it to find that it was saki and drank it slowly as he spoke, "I was quite surprised when I saw that you were in the area...without Shanks."_

_I smirk as I look over the glass in my hand, "I am currently traveling with Whitebeard. I seemed to have drained most of Shanks saki Supply," I heard him choke before letting out a chuckle._

_"Where is the old man and his crew anyway?" He asked._

_"Currently heading to another island to restock," I answer with a smirk, "They have no problem with my love of drinking," I glance at him over my glass, "What are you doing in this part of the grand line?"_

_He smirked, "I happened to be passing through actually. I got bored and allowed the men to pick a destination."_

_I snort, "Let me guess it was either Sachi or Penguin?" _

_He nodded, "What are you doing after you go back to them?"_

_"Find Lu," I answer, "We're close enough to the blue that I am starting to feel him getting closer," I grin after I close my eyes._

_"why will you go back? Why not join my crew or start up your own?" He asked causing me to look at him._

_"I have my reasons Trafalgar Law," I say as I stood up, "If you gain my trust enough, I'll tell you. Let's just Say that when it comes to Luffy...I will always be there for him..."_

_I close my eyes as I remember the day Sabo left...the day Shanks left...The day Ace left...My promises and purpose flash through my eyes before I shook it off. I give a soft smile to the surgeon of death as he asked, "How long until you leave the Grand line?"_

_I shrug, "When Luffy get's close enough."_

_He sighed, "This is goodbye?"_

_I snort and say, "Goodbye sounds like a final and forever thing...I think that would be the wrong thing to say."_

_"You sound as if you will see me again," He said, "As if I will allow you to live the next time we meet and that we won't be enemies...after all I do want to become pirate king,"  
_

_I gave a lazy smile and shrug, "I will be blunt Law. You interest me and I would like to continue being allies...think of it as sparing partners or something if you can't consider me a friend..yet. Till next we meet Law."_

_He seemed to be frozen as I drop beli to pay for the drink on the table before kissing the man on the cheek. I suppress a shiver from the sparks that went up my spin from the contact before I shook it off and walked out of the door. I pass plenty of people along with Bepo who I wave too before I shift into a phoenix. I heard running as I jump into the air. I glance down to see Law standing there with a slack jaw...hehe it's kinda cute._

_&&&& End of FLASHBACK&&&&_

The Hat starts to mutter, "You are truly worthy of either the Ravens or the Badgers. I believe that it should be your choice..."He trailed off before muttering, "You wish to learn whatever you want so long as it help while also having a place for your family to relax in these walls...Hm," An image of a painting of a man trying and failing to teach trolls ballet passed through my mind, "Across from this painting is the place you are looking for. Just think of the thing you want three times as you walk up and down the hallway...now for your house...it had better be..."

**Cliff hanger. What house should the pirates be in...What house will Kaileara be in. Tune in next time to see it**


	4. Let's play with the idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

Chapter 3: Let's play with the idiots

Previously on Ocean moon:

_The Hat starts to mutter, "You are truly worthy of either the Ravens or the Badgers. I believe that it should be your choice..."He trailed off before muttering, "You wish to learn whatever you want so long as it help while also having a place for your family to relax in these walls...Hm," An image of a painting of a man trying and failing to teach trolls ballet passed through my mind, "Across from this painting is the place you are looking for. Just think of the thing you want three times as you walk up and down the hallway...now for your house...it had better be..."_

* * *

NOW:_  
_

"It had better be a house not seen in years," The hat muttered causing me to stiffen, "Ah you have been reading those books you found as well as been to the goblins...I see so you had to see it in order to become emancipated...hmm," I began to grow tired of it muttering and wondered if I could use this against Dumbledore, "Do not worry I am done here and I must say You can use it...do you agree?"

"Only if you get those that deserve to be in the house with me," I say.

"Of course though I can't wait to see what the pirates can do to Hogwarts...your father and his friends in this life did much, but you as well as the others can do so much more," I grin at the hats muttering just as it said aloud, "Minerva I am trying to sort her. If you come any closer I will not be able to choose her house!"

I heard murmuring as Dumbledore asked, "What is taking so long?"

I felt the hats amusement and sent the plan I had in my mind to it. I felt it's amusement increase and it's agreement. It sent a view of a statue of a howling wolf on the 7th floor and how to get in as well as how to change the way to get in. The hat also gave me a path to follow as well as a few secret passageways for things to do. It spoke aloud, "Because I can not find any trait that overshadows the others. She holds each of the traits the founders hoped for in their students...so I believe it is time for the house of the neutral to come forth once more-"

"WHAT?!" Dumbledore shouted, "How can that be? The only way that house can surface is if...you don't mean that the heir has..."

I could tell the hat was about to laugh as it said, "Yes. So with the power bestowed upon me by the one who gave me life...I, Alexander the sorter of houses and Hogwarts, remake the house of the Lumarians..." The hat paused and a loud bell like sound rang through the air, "Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd is the first of the Lumarian house."

I took of the hat and look to see the Great Hall enlarged with a new table that sat directly across from the door to the great hall. The banner above was a mixture of all the other house colors. The house symbol was a large silver wolf with a crown of horns like a dragons, big feathered wings, and nine tails. I blink just as Dumbledore asked, "What about the rest of the students? This means that we must resort each and every one of them."

The hat chuckled, "No we won't Albus. Only four students shall join the house. These students are Fred and George Weasley, Shanks Le Roux, and Mihawk Dracule. They are the only group of sorted students that are I have found worthy of the Lumarian house."

"What of their head of house?" Albus asked.

"Only one teacher can do what needs to be done in this school and that teacher is," The hat paused, "The teacher is Minerva Mcgonagall. She shall be the head of house for the Lumarian house,"

The hat spoke in a voice that said everything was finale. I took my seat at the table with Shanks and Mihawk quickly following. Fred and George followed slowly and took a seat not far from us. We sat in the middle of the table. Mihawk took a seat across from me with Shanks. Shanks was grinning a stupid grin while Mihawk smirked and whispered, "Really? You just have to cause chaos everywhere."

I shrug and whisper back, "If I didn't I wouldn't be me...plus this helps with my plan."

They nod just as the hat began to speak again, "Now It is time to continue the sorting-"

"Who will be head of Gryffindor if not Minerva?" The manipulative bastard interrupted.

The hat let loose an exasperated sigh, "I appoint a temporary head until the new one arrives...I appoint Professor Vector to be the new head of Gryffindor. Now before anyone can ask. I will tell you that the Lumarian house is completely neutral to all other houses. They will only take part in what they wish. This is why they are known as the neutral house. Now may I continue?"

The sorting continued after that and only a few other students joined us. They were Ace, Law, Talon, Draco, Neville, the bossy girl known as Hermione, a boy named Blaise, a girl named Susan, a girl named Tracy, and another girl named Daphne. I blocked out Dumbledore's speech and ate the food. Everyone followed me, but I quickly stopped them from eating the desserts once I noticed that they had potions in them. The ones around me that didn't know what I could do stared at me before Daphne did a spell. She paled as the Results were printed before giving me a thankful look. Hermione was the first to speak and asked, "What spell did you just use?"

"It's a spell to check for potion's and poisons," Daphne answered before looking at me, "How did you know that there was something in the food?"

I shrug and ask for the list. Once I had it, I began to read what was written.

_Calming draught  
Loyalty Potion keyed to Dumbledore  
Rage potion keyed to Slytherin  
_

It went on and one for half a page. I growl under my breath before looking up once the deserts were taken away. I look towards the Manipulative bastard himself with a fierce glare. I am so heading down to the kitchens once this is done and over with...thank lord Davey and Lady Luna for Whitebeard telling me where the damned kitchens were. I tuned into the idiots speech now, "...The third floor corridor is forbidden unless one wishes to have a painful death...The forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason..."

I tune that out and wait until the hall was clear before getting up. Dumbledore was striding towards us. I roll my eyes and continued to get up with my housemates until he got there. He spoke in his grandfatherly tone, "Come with me to Gryffindor tower. You will be staying there until a place can be found for you all to stay."

"Nonsense,"I say causing him to stiffen and glare at me, "The hat has given me the location of the house as well as the way to get there...now if you will excuse us we are all tired,"

I began to walk away without caring about what the old man would do. I heard the shuffle of feet that belonged to my housemates. We walked out of the great hall and headed towards the 7th floor. I heard the footsteps of our new Head of house and pause for her to catch up. She joined me at the front and we continued to go. She spoke after a few seconds of walking, "You've cause quite a stir much like your father and his friends did, Ms. Ashferd."

I allow a smirk to appear on my face, "How did you know it was me?"

She glanced at me and said, "I was there when you were born. You were born with the hair you have now, but it changed a month afterwards. You do know I was one of the people who were instructed to take care of you?"

I nod and shrug, "I know because I was the one who instructed for the will to be read...I've also been emancipated...I hope that you can act without that man's idiocy clouding your mind. I would check your food from now on."

She stared at me in shock and I shrug as we reach the statue. I walk forward and bow to the statute as it came alive. It stared at me with stone eyes as it's voice rang through the corridor, "Who are you?"

I stood and stare it in the eyes as I say, "I am a student under the lady Luna. I am a cub that asks to enter the hallowed ground as both a student and a neutral."

The wolf nodded before looking at the group that follows me, "Who are they?"

"They too are the students under the lady and my pack that wishes to enter the hallowed ground oh great wolf," I answer causing it to nod.

It then walked off of the platform it had stood on and bowed it's great body, "Enter newest cubs of Lady Luna and know that so long as I stand none shall harm you within the walls of this school...My name is Raiyuki. You will meet the other protectors that live within this school at a later time."

I grin at the wolf and walk into the doorway behind it. The path went on for a few minute before widening into a circular room. Doors line the room with a large fire place on one side that burned with a large fire. On the wall opposite the door was a glass window that had doors in the middle that opened to a large balcony that had chairs and benches to sit on. Along the walls sat bookshelves filled with books of all kinds. Chairs, couches, and bean bag chairs sat around the room with tables to work on. On the walls not blocked by either the bookshelves, doors, or glass sat paintings. Some were of animals others scenery...The biggest sat over top the fireplace and it's silvery gold frame glinted and glowed in the flickering light of the fire. It was of a woman that looked much like me, but with streaks of gold in her hair and red splattered all over her eyes. Around her waist sat a single arm that belonged to a large man. He looked much like with goldish red hair, Hazel eyes with red flecks, and tan skin as opposed to the pale skin that belong to both me and the woman. The only difference was that the man had black streaks and blue in his eyes. Both looked at the group that entered with surprise and pride. I moved towards the painting as the others entered the room. They let out gasps of shock and awe as they stared at the room around them before their eyes focus on the painting. I had reached the area before the fireplace as the woman spoke in a musical voice, "What are your names dear cubs?"

I bow deeply and as I stood I said, "My name is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd...You are lady Kailyra Lunaris Ashferd...the first of your name and known as the lunar grey one where as the man at your side is named Derek Draconis Stormbringer...The prince of the Stormbringer family and known as the guardian of dragons...you were the ancestors of the Evans family...You were the only guardians to live past the fall of the dark king..."

The woman gave a bell like laugh as she nodded, "I knew it was a good idea to leave those journals...have you been reading my special spell books?"

I shook my head as the others in the room stare at my back, "I have not. I wished to get permission first...I was going to look for this place as a place to meet for my friends and I..."

She nodded, "I thought as much. I knew that you would be coming though I did love the show you put on in the great hall as well as what you plan to do. You have my permission to do as you wish."

"How?" Hermione burst forth, "How do you know these things?"

I spoke with a sigh, "She was a great mage...one of the greatest. She had many powers that I do not even know of all of them...however I do know that she had the power to see anything she wanted...She was given this power by the guardian of the sight, Corvis ne Roono..." I shake my head and look towards the girl with a calming smile on my face, "She is known as the greatest Seer and the only reason they won because she was able to figure out the spell that would kill the greatest evil that makes Voldemort look like a baby having a temper tantrum. The cost however was great...Her twin and many others died that day...How it is not mentioned but its a magic that was sealed soon after along with many diffrent abilities. You see she is one of the founders of Hogwarts and the one to bring the sorting hat as well as the school alive. It is only because of her that Hogwarts has stood as long as it has..."

I close my eyes just as I heard the others saying their names. We all took a seat in various places around the room before I brought up the topic of the password changing.

"How do we do that?" Tracy asked.

I took the chance to really look at the girl. Her hair was a brown haired girl with red streaks in her hair and bright blue eyes. I grin at her and said, "I know how to change it, but I need to know what the new password is before I do."

"How do we choose one?" Hermione asked, "Everyone would want something diffrent so how do we choose?"

I shrug, "We will all have a chance to make one, but today I think the honor should go with our house founder...What do you all say?"

I look over the group and saw nods before looking towards the painting. The woman grinned and said, "Sure why not...hm...how about Kitsune Court?"

I blink before looking at those around me. They were mumbling it over and over before nodding. I smile and walk over to the entrance of the room before walking down the tunnel to Raiyuki...I've decided to ask if it was a girl or a boy since I didn't want to call it an it. It was turned towards the entrance to my surprise. It grinned at me and asked, "Have you decided on a new password?"

I nod before asking, "Why are you turned around and are you a boy or a girl?"

It seemed to be amused at first before being surprised by my second question, "I am a girl, but why do you ask?"

"I would rather not call you an it and I think that all beings of scentiance deserve to be called a gender," I answer with a shrug.

"Alright well I'm turned around because everyone who should be here is here," She answered with a shrug, "I am a dire wolf if you want to know as well as a frost wolf. Now onto the new, password what is it?"

I grin, "Our founder picked it out. The new password is Kitsune Court."

She let out a laugh before nodding, "Of course. Now please give me the code to change it."

I nod and walk forward until I was just before her head. I tapped her nose three times before scratching her right ear than her left as I lay my right hand pointer finger on her forehead. I spoke in a clear voice while channeling my magic through my finger, "The Newest Password is Kitsune Court."

I let my fingers fall as Raiyuki nodded before I walk back inside. I walk over to my seat before looking at the painting, "Where are the bedrooms?"

I was surprised when the doors on either side of the fire place opened wide leading to stairs going up or down. The woman spoke after a few seconds of us staring, "Your rooms will be labeled with your name...Boys and girls can enter the room, but after 9o'clock at night they will not be allowed and anyone that is of the opposite gender afterwards will be transported to their own room."

I blink before nodding and get up. The others follow my lead and we head into our separate rooms. I found mine and saw that it was like my room on the thousand Sunny. A large bed sat in the middle with nightstands on either side. My trunk sat at the end of my bed with Yuki's bed on the floor close to the fire. Kawarai's bed sat on the other side. Ace's perch sat close to the window along with Akitla's. There was a door that led to the bathroom and a door that led to a large closet. Shelves along with a desk sat on the wall in between both the mentioned doors. I quickly set about unpacking my things and thanking the fates that it would be saturday tomorrow. I finished putting things away before walking out of the room. I head up to the common room and saw that I was the only one out there. I shrug and began to make my way out of the room when Lyra as I would now call her spoke, "Where are you going?"

I blink before saying, "I need to speak with the house elves. I assume you know why?"

She snorted and nodded before saying, "A book will be on your bed. I suggest you read it because Dumbledore will be holding a meeting of the governors soon. Be swift as Filch is patroling along with a few other teachers."

I gave her a nod in thanks before walking out of the room. Raiyuki looked at me closely before asking, "Where are you going?"

I gave a fox-like grin causing her to nod. She stood up and I passed her. I glance at her just as she settled down facing the right way. I spoke in a soft voice, "I'm going to end a manipulative mans plans or at least mess up some of them. I will be back soon."

She nodded and I quickly made my way through the passageways that I found until I reached the kitchen. I entered it through tickling the pair and the elves turn to me. I spoke before any of them could speak, "Are all of you here?"

An old elf came forward and nodded, "I am Krasty. Who bees you?"

I spoke with a soft voice as I bent down to look the old elf in the eyes, "I am Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. I am the heir to the house of Lumarian. I have come to ask if you could do something for me."

The old elf nodded as many elves murmured, "We bees at ya survice missy Kai!"

I smile and said in a commanding tone, "You are to stop putting potions in the food unless they are calming draughts and to inform me of when someone tries an hour afterwards or when I call for you. I want you to take the potions, but only use the calming draught. This is an order," The elves murmur before nodding and I continued, "You also need to make healthier food. While yes the food you made tonight tasted great even though I didn't eat the potioned dessert," I heard many cry out, "It is not your fault, but the one who made you put those potions in the food. Now what I need you to cook are healthy foods."

One elf raised their hands, "We's don't knows whats yous wishes us's to makes."

I nod and reached into my pocket space before pulling out a group of cook books. I handed them to the elves and said, "These have recipies. I suggest you learn them."

I hear a cheer and handed them to a group of elves just as Krasty asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I thought about it before nodding, "I do, but it will have to wait until I am in my room. Please make sure you all get some sleep okay?" Krasty nodded, "I will be down in the morning to help make some food samples so you guys can see what they should be okay?"

Krasty looked like he wanted to argue before nodding, "Yessy Missy Kai, but we elves ares the ones who cooks and cleanings heres."

"I know,"I say with a patient smile, "I know this, but cooking is one of the things I do to relax and that I like doing some times. So I will come in here to teach you guys some of the recipes I have once in a while...okay?"

The elf nodded eagerly and I left the room. I began to walk away when I heard someone approaching. I use my devil fruit over shadow to cloak myself and stay against the wall. I look to see the old man with the black haired man that I saw at the welcome feast. The black haired man held potions, but also had a disgusted look on his face. They walk into the kitchens and walk out moments later. The black haired man glared at the old bastard and said, "Albus I will not do this any longer! I cannot condone these potions any longer. I will no-"

"Severus," The manipulative one said with a dark smile, "Do you not remember that I could throw you into azkaban at any moment and leave your godson to rot. Voldemort would probably love to know that you were a spy in his circle from the beginning...My my how much I could let slip,"

The man, Severus paled and began to walk away. The manipulative bastard began to walk away and I struggled against my instinct's to kill the bastard. I let out a sigh when he was gone and began to head back. I decided to take the scenic route as I began to plan ways to get back at the Headmaster...hm perhaps a needle torture...no he would die to fast just like that Marine...maybe if I used Law's method of operation...perhaps...hm maybe some pranks are in order, but what to do...hm-what was that. I pause and quickly shift into a black cat as a ghost appeared above me. It was the poltergeist that I saw on my way down here...Peeves was his name...Hm Father's journals spoke of him...perhaps a new ally...maybe later...wait it wasn't him that was making the sound...hm ah it was a cat...the cat had ragged fur and luminous yellow orbs...she looked like that cat I saw following Luffy around one of those times I pulled a prank using cat nip when he was too annoying and I didn't feel like tying him to a mast...ah it was so cute to see it, but the cat seemed wary almost as if it...no she from the smell...was scared of something...I blink as she got closer and moved out of the shadows...The cat paused upon seeing me...I had taken the form of a kitten due to it made me small and if some adult saw me they would just assume I was a students pet that was taking a look around the castle. She padded up to me and not for the first time was I glad for my ability to talk to animals. She spoke once she met me in the middle, "You shouldn't be out of bed kit."

I shrug and say, "I wanted to explore and heard something coming from the third floor."

"Do not go in there," The cat said causing me to blink in surprise, "There is a three headed mut up there that wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Go back to you common room. It is late."

I nod before asking, "What's your name?"

"Mrs. Norris," The cat answered causing me to nod.

I began to walk away as she asked, "What is your name?"

I pause and debated whether to tell her or not before shrugging, "Kaileara."

I left the cat to her stunned silence and headed up to the 7th floor. I was soon at Raiyuki's statue and shifted back. I said the password and walked inside. I was surprised to see Ace sitting there. I spoke after a few minutes of silence, "What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to talk with you," He said and I blink before shrugging and sitting across from him.

"What's up?" I ask after I had taken my seat.

"The sorting hat mentioned something while he was sorting me," He sat causing me to wonder what the hat had said, "What exactly are the others and I to you?"

I froze and tried to think of a way to get him to think of it on his own before I remember a book I had in one of the pocket spaces. I quickly reached inside before taking out a book that looked old as hell, but also like it had never been red before. I handed it to him as I stood up, "Read this and you'll find out what you are to me."

I walk out of the room and headed to mine. I close my eyes once I reach it and saw the book as well as Kawarai sitting on my bed. Yuki laid on her bed and I quickly walked over to the book and took it to my desk while flicking on the light. I looked on the title and grin, "Hogwarts the complete and ever flowing history by Kailyra Ashferd, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

I began to read while calling for a house elf. The elf happened to be Krasty and he asked, "What cans I's dos fors yous?"

"Please get me some sage tea with a honey and blueberry infusion as well as some chocolate tarts and maybe some..." I trail of as I tried to think of what I could use to stay up to read this book, "Oh and some sugar quills please,"

The elf left with a pop and I continued to read. I found out various things like more of the Hogwarts Charter and old classes. I was both surprised and happy to see that swordsmanship and other classes like math and reading used to be mandatory. I also found out that Dumbledore was the one who had them stripped off the class list when they shouldn't have been. I tested the book and found that it was both real and indestructible. I smirk as I munch on some of the chocolate tarts. I looked out of my window and saw that it was still dark out, but the sun would rise soon. I stood up and changed into some loose clothes before heading outside. I made my way into the common room and found Ace asleep with the book on his chest. I blink and checked the page to see that he had made it halfway through the book before he had fallen asleep. I smile and mark the page before conjuring a blanket and putting the book next to him. I exit the room and found Raiyuki up. She blinked at me and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To take a run," I say with a shrug, "I need to stay in shape,"

She nodded and moved so I could leave. I ran down the steps and began to act like a monkey before landing on the ground floor. I look around to see no one was around before I walked out of the castle with a small smirk on my face. I headed to the lake and stretched before I began to run laps. I did a light workout before taking another run around the lake until the sun was beginning to raise. I headed inside while cleaning the dirt and mud off of my clothes. I wave to Filch before I headed up the stairs to shower and change before heading down to the kitchens. I checked the house elves progress and made a simple breakfast of Waffles, Bacon, Fruit salad, Hashbrowns, and various juices and cereals. I headed up to the Great hall and sat down at my table to eat. My breakfast appeared just as a few teachers walked in. I smirk at their surprised looks at both the food and the fact that I am up. I blink as Mcgonagall walked over to me. She spoke with a hint of amusement in her eyes, "I assume the change in breakfast is your doing?"

I nod and say, "We need to eat healthier because from what I've been reading Magic is stronger if we are. We can cast more spells and such without getting tired if we are healthy. I've taken it upon myself to do so and I can tell from the looks on your faces that it was a good idea. The house elves will be making various healthy foods that taste good. I just showed them what to do this morning."

"Wait you made all of this?" Mcgonagall asked causing me to nod.

"She likes to cook either when she's bored or needs to get her mind off of things," I heard the lazy drawl of Law from the door as he approached, "she also does it when she doesn't sleep at night...let me guess it was the latter?"

I nod and say, "I was up most of the night. Did you know that Hogwarts had more classes than it has now and that the reason is because of Dumbledore."

"Really?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Yup and the classes were actually used to keep the peace between both Muggle-Borns and Purebloods," I say with a shrug, "I found the information in a self updating book that was made by the founders,"

I could see the shock on her face before I turned back to my breakfast. I began to eat it and felt Law slide into the seat next to me. The Professor walked away and we sat in silence for a few minutes before Law asked, "Why was Ace asleep on one of the couches with one of your books?"

I sigh and say, "He wanted to know what you four ment to me," I shrug as I close my eyes, "I gave him the book to find it out for himself..." I trail off before I ask, "Can you give me my tattoo's again or do I have to wait?"

He paused before saying, "I'll give them to you the summer of fourth year...why do you ask?"

I close my eyes and say, "I want them so that everyone knows that I will protect you all with my life."

He nodded and we continued to eat. Students flooded the Great hall and began to eat sleepily. Owls began tot appear and an official looking owl landed in front of me. I took the letter and it flew off. I saw that it had the seal of Hogwarts and smirked. I opened the letter and read it allowed to the group that was with me:

_Dear Ms. Ashferd,_

_I formally request that after breakfast you come to the headmasters office to meet the board of governors._

_Albus Dumbledore._

I blink before shrugging and getting up. I wave to everyone and walk out of the great hall. I was about to use some of my Haki to find the office when one of the house ghosts...the Grey Lady appeared. I blink before saying, "Good morning Lady Gray...would you mind showing me the way to the headmasters office because I was not given directions to it."

She eyed me for a moment before nodding. I followed her until we reached a Griffin statue and waved as she took off. I think about what the password could be before shrugging and walking up to it. It looked down at me and I asked, "Can I go up there? I am supposed to be meeting someone."

The griffon jumped aside and I walk up the steps. I heard talking and knocked on the door. It was opened by the Headmaster who looked at me in surprise. I spoke with a smirk on my face, "I am glad that I found the office. You left out it's location as well as the password to enter it."

I heard a muffled gasp and saw the looks of outrage on many faces as I walk past the stunned man. I took a seat at the head of the table and heard murmurs spread through the room as one man...no construct asked, "Who might you be?"

"I am Kaileara Lunar D Ashferd...formally known as Kaileara Tsuki Potter," I grin at their shocked looks, "Now may we begin this meeting since I do want to explore my new home,"

"Of course," An old woman said, "We are here to prove whether or not you are the heir to the school,"

I nod and turn to the door as it opened. The man from last night entered and said, "I have brought the potion you've asked for."

I smirk and walk over to the man while taking the potion and pouring it into the basin that sat in the middle of the table. I already knew what to do, but I would allow it to be explained by the others in the room. The first to speak was the woman, "The potion should be able to tell us what you are the heir to and depending on how strong a reaction is how strong your claim is."

I nod and took the silver dagger I was handed by the man from last night while saying, "I will be taking the dagger with me because I wouldn't want anyone to use any of the blood that could still be on the blade when I am done here."

I cut along my palm and held it over the basin. A total of five drops of blood slid from my fingers before the wound healed and the dagger disappeared into my pocket space for weapons. The potion began to change colors violently before smoke rose from it. The smoke soon cleared and gasps were heard around the room. 5 very realistic versions of the house mascots stood above the potion. Each were the color of their house and turned to me to bow. They stayed around for a total of eight minutes before disappearing. I felt the eyes of the room on me as I vanish the potion completely...even the bit that Dumbledore had tried to sneak. I look towards the room and ask, "Does that answer your questions?"

"How are you the heir of Slytherin?!" A few yelled.

I held up my hand to quiet them and nearl smirk as they did so, "The only way I could be the heir of Slytherin should be clear since only one man was and the line should have ended with him since he didn't have any kids...I am the one who defeated Voldemort that night."

They were all in uproar as Dumbledore glared at me before he asked, "Where is your Scar?"

The room paused before looking at me. I shrug and say, "When I first entered the Wizarding world again, My guardian Rouge Gol had taken me to the bank so we could see my holdings and such..."

&&&& Flashback &&&&

_"Aunt Rouge," I say causing the woman I was starting to see as a mother pause, "Where are we going?"_

_"Kaileara we are going to Gringotts to look at your holdings and see if there is any way to get you emancipated," She answered with a kind smile._

_I grin at the last part and nod. I would hate to be seen as a kid in the eyes of the especially since I am an adult stuck in a childs body. We reach the white stone steps of the bank and I stare at it in awe before following my guardian up the steps. We enter the bank and went to the first available teller which was a goblin named Griphook. I didn't listen to what they were saying as I looked around the various tellers and their clients. It was the middle of winter, but no children walked around the bank since Hogwarts had yet to let out. I was pulled into a room a little while later and another goblin held out a dagger while saying, "Just prick your finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment."_

_I did so and watched the goblin take the dagger and put it in a golden box with my name on the label. I heard a gasp and look at my guardian in confusion just as I look at the list and my eyes nearly bug out at the words that were written. I heard the goblin yelling something in their language before I was taken into another room and fell unconscious _

_&&&& End of Flashback &&&&_

"...and when I woke up the Goblins told me that a piece of the fucker that tried to kill my brother and I, Soul had latched onto my scar," I say causing them to gasp, "The goblins said that I was lucky to have gotten it removed when I did because if I had only found out about it when I was this age they would have had to kill me or something,"

I watch as they began to shout and talk before closing my eyes. I sighed and rubbed my temples before I heard someone ask, "Now what are we going to do?"

I blink before saying, "I would like to get some new classes as well as a few other things straightened out."

"Oh and what would those be?" The old woman asked.

"What's your name?" I ask with a sheepish grin, "I never got any of your names and I kinda want to know them,"

"My name is Madame Longbottom," The woman said causing me to look closely at her.

"I see," I say before shaking my head, "Now what I wanted to bring up is that we don't have enough things to do here other than quittage which gets old and not many students get to play it. I've brought with me a book that will explain what I thought would be a good idea. You see a lot of classes were taken from the mandatory list and I thought that we could bring a few of them back. As I am the heir of Hogwarts I am able to implement them though I would like to have your approval of them instead of bulldozing my through you,"

I am suddenly thanking all that political jargon Rouge and Roger put me through...even if it made my head hurt. I shook that thought away as the blond man said, "What classes and what book?"

"Swordsmanship among others," I say before taking the book out of my bag, "This book is self updating and I believe it will shed much light over the situation. It is spelled to return to the heir of hogwarts the moment something tries to destroy it or it's purpose is done with," I thought about what to say next before shrugging and saying, "I believe that Roger Gol would be a good swordsmanship teacher. I will be the one who will approve of the teacher regardless of your opinions. Good day to you all,"

With that, I stood and walked out of the room. I headed up to the common room to get some rest...Why oh why do I feel like somethings going to happen soon.

**Done. Alright hit me up with a review and tell me what you think of it**


	5. Oh for the love of Davey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

Chapter 4:

I walked into the great hall the first day of classes and waved at Roger while I headed to my seat. He grinned at me before going back to his conversation with Flitwick. I sat down and began to eat as I remember what happened when Roger came to school...

&&&& Flashback &&&

_I sat at the end of the table between Shanks and Ace when the doors opened. The sleepy atmosphere disappeared as the doors banged against the wall. I look up from my waffles and blink once at the sight before sighing. I stood up with a resigned air knowing I wouldn't be eating my breakfast. I walked towards the grinning adult before stopping five feet away. We stared at each other before a sword flashed and I took out mine from my pocket dimension. I parray the strike before slashing upwards. He blocked it with a chuckle and said, "Fast no doubt about that."  
_

_I smirk and block the next one only to feel the sheer strength of the blow. I plant my feet into the ground to keep my balance as I was slowly forced back. I heard gasps, but ignore it as I took out another sword and slash causing him to back up. I use the time to back flip onto my table and throw the sword towards Mihawk. He caught it and noticed it was just like his old blade...only smaller so he could relearn to wield it. He chuckled and got up to stand on my left side, "Must you bring me into this?"_

_I snort and retort, "Don't you wanna show everyone what a swordsman can do...plus we can protect each others weaknesses."_

_I heard a snort from my side and look over at Law to see him walking towards me. He held out his hand and I easily took out the nodachi that looked like his only smaller. I toss Shanks a sword and smirk at Roger who began to grin. I spoke in a soft voice that only the three with me would hear, "Those swords were made by the Goblins. I was planning on giving them to you for christmas, but now looks fine. I made sure that as you grow so does your blade...This way you can grow used to it while you grow."_

_I heard their murmurs of thanks and grin at Roger as he said, "Well well looks like the four of you are prepared...well than let's show these kids what they will be learning in my class...shall we?"_

_I heard gasps and murmurs and begin to laugh. My laughter caused most of the school to look at me just as I stopped and the mirth fell from my face, "Alright old man...let's show them!"_

_I was not surprised when Talon stood up and said, "This is a match between Roger D. Gol the new swordsmanship teacher and four Hogwarts students...This is just to show off so no maiming, killing, or any such things. If blood is drawn, the person injured is out. This is a pure swordsmanship match...now begin!"_

_I glance at the three with me before looking at Roger. We fell into our stances and me being me stood in my relaxed way. I heard murmuring, but ignored it as it was most likely about how I did seem like I was about to fight. I smirk as I watched my opponent and allowed everything else to fade as it usually does. I only allowed myself to focus on my allies and my opponent. As a pirate you learn to do this so that your wounds won't bother you until you get the job done...it is both the best and worst things you can do while fighting...I was the first to move. I moved quickly across the hall and met Rogers sword with a clang. I jumped back just as Shanks came towards us while focusing on on distracting Roger. Mihawk came from the left and aimed for Rogers arm while Law came from the right and aimed for the leg. Roger easily blocked all three of them and I took the chance to attack at his shoulder. He threw the three off and blocked my attack. I was forced to jump back. I landed next to Law and say, "He is definitely strong."_

_He nodded as Shanks attacked again. Mihawk followed quickly and we began again only for the same thing to happen. I went first once more only this time when he went to block I ducked under it and aimed for his chest. He jumped back as Law appeared next to him using pure speed and aimed for his left side. Roger once again blocked the strike as I rushed forward. He sent Law skittering back while meeting me with a clang. Shanks and Mihawk attacked from the opposite sides and were about to nick him when I was sent flying into Law as Roger blocked both blows and sent the two falling back. I got up and was about to move forward when I felt something warm slide down my arm. I look to see a nick on my right arm and curse softly. Law saw it before groaning and holding up his left arm. Shanks and Mihawk were about to continue as well when they both gripped their palms and saw blood. We all curse when we realize that Roger had won before we all walked forward and bowed to him, "Thank you for the match Professor Roger."_

_He chuckled and put his sword away as the boys handed me there. I put all four of them in the pocket space before we all grinned, "You four did good, but your still not there yet."_

_"Yeah, but we did pretty damn good for our age," I say causing nods just as cheers and clapping rang through the hall._

_Once it all died down the Headmaster spoke, "Everyone I would like to introduce your new swordsmanship instructor. The class is mandatory for all years..."_

_Whispers broke out at the five table while we walked to our seats. Roger spoke once he got to the head table, "Thank you for the announcement. I would like to make one of my own."_

_Whispers of, "Whoa did you see that he just interrupted the Headmaster!"_

_I snort as Roger began to speak, "My name is Roger D. Gol. You will all be allowed to call me Professor Roger. I will be teaching you all the beginning of swordsmanship this year. I wish you all luck, but warn you that should you do anything that I do not like or bring any of that pureblood propaganda into my class you will be cut from it permanently," Whispers of outrage and happiness broke out among the students, "Now as you can see four of you already know what their doing, so I will be using them as helpers during the classes I have depending on if they have a free period. I advise you to ask them for advice because they have been doing this longer. Each of them have a type of sword they like, so ask them for advice, but if you're like a certain someone," He gave me a pointed look causing me to grin, "You will find that other weapons suit you. I will teach you what I can, but it is up to you to work on the style you choose..."_

_After that we all ate our food before I head outside to do another run. My housemates followed me while the newbies talked amongst themselves. I began to stretch before I began to run around the lake. I was followed by the others, but the newbies sat down to watch. I was suddenly glad I had worn some training clothes when I began to get __dizzy. I let my body fall to the ground when Law ran up to me. He cursed and used his magic to get his medic bag. The scratch that had been on my arm had opened further with all the movement I had been doing as well as bleeding. I winced as he began to work on getting it healed. I heard him murmuring about not doing it earlier. I snort and say, "How long until it heals?"_

_"With you?" He snorted, "Not long. Your healing factor is already taking care of it. I just need to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected,"_

_"So basically it will heal in a matter of hours?" I ask causing him to nod, "Good,"_

_&&&& End of Flashback &&&&_

I focused back on the real world once I got my schedule...I have Transfiguration first with the Badgers and Ravens...I have a free period to work with Roger...I have Herbology with the lions and badger than an hour lunch before another hour with Roger or studying before I head to Potions for my last class with the Ravens and Badgers...hm so no Slytherin...nope I have them for my actual Swordsmanship class as well as flying and defense...and history...hm not bad, but I hope we don't get too many bigots...Let's see well well it looks like I have charms with the Lions as well as the ravens...this is going to be good...I hope they don't piss me off to much...Oh well if they do it's their own fault...I show my schedule to Shanks and he smirks, "Good that means you get to help out with my class."

I snort and nod before heading up to the classroom to get my books for two classes before waiting for the others. I lead them to the classroom before taking a seat in the middle of the room. Law sat on my left with Ace on my right. Talon sat next to Neville and Hermione. Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, and Susan sat behind us. I look at the cat that sat on the desk and notice that it was the professor. I grin as I stood up. The ravens and Badgers walk in while I walked to the front desk. I bent down and smile at the cat before scratching behind her ears. I bit down a laugh at the fact she began to pur...Now I know why it amuses people to do it to me when I'm in animal form...damn I am a hypocrite. I went back to my seat before the bell rang as I thought of the various pranks I was going to use...hm catnip should work.

* * *

The lesson had passes quickly with me and Law earning more points then Hermione who glared at us as we walked away. I split from him at the stairs before I headed to Rogers classroom on the second floor and enter the room. It was lit with candles and smelled nice. I saw the various cushions on the ground and knew that he was going to start on meditation...Thy would need it to be able to learn from the man as well as properly use a sword. I put my stuff by the door and grin at the man as he walked into the room. He snorted and asked, "What do you think?"

"Your starting them on meditation," I say with a roll of the eyes, "It will not end well for many of them. You have third years that probably know nothing of patience...they are the snakes and lions are they not?" at his nod I began to pace as we wait for the class, "They will end up trying to stab each other though with the potions leaving their systems it shouldn't be too hard to get them to stop acting like bigots,"

"Potions?" He asked and I nodded.

"Found out that Dumbledore has been potioning the food...don't know how long, but I have a list as well as a bunch of potions that the elves have been giving to me," I sigh and handed him the crates of potions that the manipulative bastard was trying to give children, "The only potions missing are the calming draughts. since those are harmless...though there hasn't been many just one after yesterdays excitement,"

He nodded as I handed him the list, "Who is the brewer?"

He put them in a cabinet to either dispose of them after documenting what they were or send them to the Pirate place to be disposed of, "The potions master only he doesn't want to do it. He's only doing it because of the bastard threatening his Godson."

He sighed just as the students began to file in, "We'll figure something out later. Right now we must get this done with."

I nod and soon all of the students were in the class. Shanks and Mihawk immediately sitting on the pillows. Mihawk sat down with an easy look in his eyes while Shanks scowled. I bit back a laugh as I sat easily on one of the pillows in the front of the room. A third year spoke while staring at me, "What she doing here?"

I snort and said, "Because I'm supposed to help out while I'm here. Besides this is my free period. I would be really bored if I didn't come in here and watch you guys fuck up."

I heard a chuckle as I felt a hand land on the back of my head. I heard murmurs and turn to pout at Roger. He chuckled again before turning to the class, "Alright you all today we are going to start with the first lesson learned by all swordsman and swordswoman. The lesson is important because it allows you to become patient as well as keeping a cool head while both learning the way of the sword and in battle. Any questions and say your name before you give the question?"

A female lion raised her hand, "Angelina Johnson. What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Meditation," Roger answered while I heard mutters of, "He's mad,", "I know what you're all thinking and while it may seem pointless it will help you out later in life,"

"Like when?" A man snake asked, "Roger Flint(Made up character),"

I spoke this time, "It will help you learn wandless magic. It isn't all that hard if you learn to mediate early...isn't it during 6th or 7th year that they begin to learn silent casting?" Roger nodded so I continued, "Silent casting is just the prelude to wandless magic. It causes you to focus on what you want to happen while using your wand as a channel. It's easier with spells you practice a lot because you already know what it feels like when you use them-"

"What are you talking about?" A lion with dreds asked, "Lee Jordan."

"All Magic has a feel about it," I say while trying to think of an explanation, "Most people don't notice it because it becomes first nature. Have you ever felt happy when you used a cheering charm?" I got slow nods and began to smirk, "That is what I am talking about. Most people dismiss the feelings and they become subconscious. This is why wizards and witches have trouble with silent casting and wandless magic,"

"What does this have to do with meditation?" A female snake asked, "Julia Spokes,"

"You must know where your core is when you do wandless magic so you know where to direct the magic," I say causing gaps to sound, "Many wizards and witches do not realize that the wand is just an amplifier as well as a handicap. If you meditate deep enough you can find your core, but it's hard in the beginning,"

"And She knows that personally," Shanks joked, "When we tried to teach her she just wouldn't sit still. I swear she-"

I cut him off by sending one of the untouched pillows at Shanks face with just a flick of the wrist and a bit of magic. We had after all agreed to keep our haki and Devil fruits a secret. Shanks coughed while most of the students looked at me in surprise. I spoke without any prompting, "As the idiot, "Shanks immediately protested to which I ignored, "has just allowed me to do. I used a simple levitation charm using wandless magic. The reason I am able to do this is because I know where my core is and can direct my magic the way I need to...While he is correct that I did have trouble meditating in the beginning," I gave him a pointed look because he hadn't helped at all when he was trying to teach me swordsmanship, "I can do it easily now because I kept trying. I also got incentives for when I did it past a certain amount of time..like chocolate," And boos," among other things."

I saw nods and people slowly went to the cooshins. I sat silently as Roger instructed the class. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into my mindscape.

* * *

MINDSCAPE

* * *

_I opened my eyes and was surrounded by the lands of the lunar spirits like when I first got my memories back. I walked towards where I knew she would be...after all she had been calling to me since the last full moon passed. I soon reached the grove that held the best dumb apples and found her standing in the middle. Luna had a soft look on her face as she turned to me, "I like what you've done with the place."_

_I snort, "I only have it this way for when you visit. It's usually a mixture of the thousand sunny, the red force, Mihawks castle, Dawn island, and Laws sub. What can I do for you my lady?"_

_"First stop calling me that," She said before shaking her head, "You can no doubt sense it," I nod causing her to sigh, "Voldemort and Dumbledore are causing the balance to shift. The council is getting angry..."_

_"So basically the usual?" I ask causing her to nod, "They already know what I want, so..."_

_"If we did that, we would have to take down the barrier between this world and that of One piece," Luna said causing me to nod._

_I already knew that after all, What fun would we all get from being pirates if our world didn't have marines...I mean yes they get annoying, but they keep us on our toes...there has to be a balance and I could see that Luna saw it as well. I spoke with a sigh, "You know that we need balance. With so many pirates in one place do you expect us to sit around and act like fucking good little boys and girls? We can't do that. The sea calls to us and we must answer the call because it is in our very souls..." I glance at the woman who had earned my respect with a sigh, "Luna you are my friend, but even you must see what the call of the sea does to me...I cannot resist it's call...I never could."_

_She sighed and nodded, "I'll talk to the council, but you know they won't like it."_

_I nod with a feral smile on my face, "They may not like it, but if they want the balance that they so love the barrier between worlds must fall...tell them that I will do what I can to give them both the fuckers as well as Voldy's oh so precious followers that irk me as well as any Marines they don't want walking about...well if they bother me or try to hurt my Nakama that is."_

_She nodded and disappeared. I watch as it returns to it's usual way and look to see the shadowy figure that represents my Devil fruit powers as I approach the ocean that was my powers. I was tempted to jump into it or something, but held myself back because it wouldn't do to have people up my ass trying to figure out how I work. I heard the soft padding of paws and smile at beings that appeared. Each of them walked forward, but didn't touch me knowing that I didn't want anyone to know about them yet. The oldest was a dragon and looked at me with wise eyes. She was after all the one who pointed Mihawk out to me. Her scales were a bright silvery blue and she looked like a mix of a japanese river dragon with a western one. I smiled at the dragon as it's wings shuffled. The second oldest was a nine tailed kitsune and looked at me with __mischief. She was the one who pointed Shanks out to me. Her fur was a deep fiery red that looked almost black. I smirked as her tails twitched in the wind. The next oldest was a wolf that looked at me with a sadistic smirk and cunning eyes. She was the one who pointed Law out to me. Her fur was a dark black with grey markings that looked like tribal markings. She snorted and I grinned. The youngest, but perhaps the best of them looked at me with freedom in her eyes was the phoenix. She had pointed Ace out to me. Her feathers gleamed like liquid fire going from being white to the darkest orange. Her wings shuffled lightly as she moved and I nod my head to her. It was silent for a moment before my wolf spoke, "So Kai it seems that Ace will be the next one to find out...about time."_

_My phoenix glared at my wolf and was about to argue when I cut her off, "Tsundora now is not the time to irritate Kaze...no matter how fun it is," I pointedly ignored the look of annoyance she threw towards me, "We are here for another reason."_

_Kaze was about to speak again when my dragon spoke, "Is it about the old man or perhaps the deal you are trying to strike with the council?"_

_I sigh and ran my right hand threw my hair, "I...both or maybe neither. It's the feeling I'm getting from the castle...it almost feels like something is calling to me, but is to weak to locate."_

_This cause them to stop arguing and look at me before closing their eyes. I could feel them searching and my dragon was the first one to look at me. It was my kitsune who spoke once everyone was done, "I sense it as well...do you think there is something hidden within the castle? Perhaps on the third floor?"_

_I shrug, "Nao I can sense an object on the third floor, but it's not that...It's from somewhere deeper, but we don't have time to check it out. I want your opinions on it for when I find the time," I look at my dragon before asking, "What do you think, Shirubaoshan?"  
_

_She closed her eyes for a second before looking at me with liquid silver pools instead of her usual amethyst, "It is a serpent, one of the eldest that I have sensed...it's not as old as the world serpent, but it is old perhaps a thousand years...beware of it's eyes and bite."_

_I nod knowing that she isn't always able to tell me more...hell I can't do that either when I use that power...damn seer magic and all. I shook my head and look at Tsundora and wondered dimly why I called her that when she wasn't white...oh well better not think of it now...maybe because she is my source of the northern powers I have...after all not all snow is white. She spoke after a few seconds, "I believe that it is best left alone until we have a reason to bother it," That got my attention because her golden eyes that normally showed sadistic thoughts seemed to be fearful...no it's not that, but I will come back to that later, "It feels like death and stone...much like the empress, but also of poison. We must be wary of it if we must fight it."_

_I nod before turning to Kaze. Her eyes were liquid gold, but edged with silver and crimson seemed to be sad, "It feels as if it is sorrowful as if it didn't want to hurt anyone...almost as if it regretted killing...something has control the snake, but I can't tell what it was."_

_Nao spoke again...her emerald eyes seemed to glow as looked at me...all amusement gone from her gaze, "I know the presence...hell we all should...It's Voldemorts, but it was less dark as if he wasn't controlling himself...perhaps the man we know of now was only recently like this...perhaps because of the manipulative one?"_

_I nod and hum..."That makes sense...I will visit later. I should go back now...do try not to kill each other and please inform me if you can find anymore information."_

_They nod and disappear. I took a look at my Devil fruit and saw that Haki was with her. Devil was smirking and seemed oh so tempting to just touch, but I held myself from doing what she wanted. Haki rolled her eyes and waved while my magic and life energy seemed to swirl. I faded from my mindscape with a sigh._

* * *

_Real World_

* * *

I opened my eyes just as the bell rang. I stood up and stretched while taking note that the other students were leaving. I said my goodbyes before heading to Herbology. I met up with the others of my year that were taking the class and immediately scrunch up my nose at the odor of the redhead that is currently bugging my brother. I sigh and decide that it wouldn't hurt if I used just a bit of my devil fruit power. With a slight flick of my wrist, the boy tripped on air and fell to the ground. I felt a laugh bubble up as the other kids look at the boy with no pity. I smirk as I say with false concern, "Weasley are you alright? Talon didn't mention anything about you being clumsy...maybe you've finally grown a sense of smell and smelt the stench that hangs around you."

I heard laughs just as a teacher appeared. The teacher happened to be the Herbology teacher...Professor Sprout if I remember correctly. She paused at seeing the downed boy and asked, "Is everything alright?"

I spoke before the redhead could and said, "Professor everything is fine. Ronald just tripped on thin air. I think he is either clumsy or it has something to do with the odor around him."

She seems surprised and walked over to the boy to help him up when she smelt the air about him. I could see her nose scrunch up for just a moment before she helped him up while asking him, "Mr. Weasley have you been bathing recently?"

He blushed and that was all the woman needed. She told us to wait outside while she went to Roger...I remember the fun I had watching Dumbledore curse when he realized that the hat had chosen Roger to be the head of the lion's...

* * *

FLASH BACK(I will be doing this to divide things unless I don't feel like it)

* * *

_I sat in the office due to the fact I was the heir and the one who recommended Roger to be the teacher. The Hat sat on the table as many other Professors crowded the room. I ignore them all from where I sat near the door as the hat stayed quiet. I could feel it's magic brush against my own and allowed it to know which ones I approved of. All the Teachers not currently a head of house stood waiting. Alexander the sorting hat was quiet as Dumbledore spoke, "Now we shall begin with deciding who will be the new head of Gryffindor."  
_

_I snort and that caused everyone to stare at me. I spoke while standing, "Headmaster might I remind you that you are not the one who chooses these things. Just as it is the duty of Alexander to sort the students, it is his duty to choose the new heads of houses as well as headmasters and headmistresses. He usually allows the Headmaster to do so, but because of the new house he must decide the new head of the lions...he may even chose a new head of school if he so wishes."_

_"Nicely put Kaileara," Alexander said, "I will be choosing a new head of Gryffindor...though if you should give me a reason Albus," said Headmaster looked surprised and angry at the fact he had been found trying to use mind magic, "I will chose a new headmistress or headmaster. Now I want each of you to allow me to do as I did during your sortings. Longest stint as a teacher to the shortest stint...also I will not be trying to do Binns because he is a ghost and thus ineffective to lead a house,"_

_Murmurs broke out and I watched lazily as each and everyone of the teachers were passed over...Dumbledore looked pissed as Alexander passed over the divination teacher...It took an hour before the hat came to Roger and I nearly grinned. Alexander spoke in a happy voice as he said, "As both a returning Lion and a strong willed man, Roger has all the qualities Godric wished to have in those who led his house. I wish you luck Roger in all your endeavors as head of the lions."_

_I watched as the hat went back to it's place before hear Dumbledore start to mutter curses. The teachers trickled out until Roger and I were the only ones in the room besides the Phoenix. I spoke as we head to the door and said, "Good luck next time Dumbledore...you're going to need it."_

_I closed the door with a snap and was suddenly glad I did...I heard the sizzling sound of a spell hitting wood. I shook my head and headed to get lunch..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

We all took a seat on the ground as we wait. We all sat in separate groups causing me to roll my eyes. I open my bag and begin to look for one of the items I use to keep from being bored...hm nope that isn't it...hm where is it...nope that's an old project...hm didn't it explode last month...oh well...ah here it is. I took out the tennis ball and look up to see everyone staring at me. I roll my eyes and toss the ball to Ace while saying, "Bang the cap."

He immediately tossed it to Law and said, "Toss the cap and hat."

Law snorted and tossed it to Talon while saying, "Flash the cap and the hat with the old nat."

I snicker as Talon looked at Law with a sour look before tossing the ball to me while saying, "Kick the cap and the hat with the old nat through the pats."

I snort and threw it to Ace while saying, "Pick the cap and the hat with the old nat through the pats old fat."

Hermione interrupted the game by asking, "What are you doing?"

"We're playing a game to keep from boredom," I say as Ace tossed the ball to me, "It's called make up a sentence with a new character. When you can't name a new character that rhymes you're out and the game continues until theres only one person left. It's basically a fun game to keep you on your toes and make a good rhyme. It's fun, but it usually ends up with Law and I trying to outdo one another. I get bored to easy so Ace what's the next game?"

"Do you have that disc?" He asked.

I nod and took it out of my bag before tossing it to him. We all stand up and began to play with the frisbee. The other students join in once the game is explained and I nearly cheer at the fact everyone is getting along and mixing with out of house friends. I saw Susan smiling and playing with the first girl to to be sorted...Hannah Abbott. I smile and then the teacher appears with a blushing Ronald about thirty minutes later. The boy didn't smell as bad and glared at me causing me to smirk. Oh that stupid little boy is mad that I made him get a bath...oh grow up ya idiot it's not like I made them throw you into the lake. I shook my head and got ready for class.

* * *

Time skip...1 month

* * *

I woke to the smell of pumpkins and look around to see that I had fallen asleep in the common room...again. I groan and tried to get up only for the arm around my waist to stop me. I look down to see Ace curled up next to me and roll my eyes. He finally found out what they all mean to me last month...oh that day had been fun...

* * *

_FlashBack_

* * *

_I was on my feet and out the door as Ace took hold of my left wrist and pulled me away from my breakfast. I saw the surprised looks on the faces of the teachers and students that had come to the hall on what was supposed to be a regular lazy saturday. I allowed it due to the fact I could feel the fire burning under his skin jumping and withering with suppressed emotion. I tried to ignore the mountain of emotions the living fire was throwing towards me as he stalked upstairs. He pulled me into the room of requirement that had changed into the Moby Dick. He dragged me into his room and I sat down as soon as he released my hand. He began to pace and I look around to see why he brought me here. My eyes focus on the book that I had lent him 3 weeks ago. He had it open on the last chapter of the book and I had barely red the title of the chapter when he slammed his fire coated fist into the wall. I look at his face as his hair covered his ebony eyes. I take a deep breath and allow him to regain control of himself. He took a deep breath before releasing it allow a bit of flame to be released. I sat calmly and waited for him to control himself because if I didn't the room of requirement might be at risk...even if the ensuing fight would allow both of us a much needed release for our built up energy...I waited for over an hour before he finally calmed down. He spoke, but didn't look at me causing me to stiffen slightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and look at the flame wielding pirate, "You know I fucking suck at explaining things Ace. You know that I like people figuring it out for themselves and shit or showing them stuff. I...i was scared I guess..."_

_"Scared?" He asked and looked at me._

_I almost flinch at the heat in his gaze. I turn away from him as I spoke, "Yes, alright I was fucking scared okay. I didn't want you...I didn't want you guys to freak out and run away from me...I was scared that you would..."_

_I felt him freeze, but didn't urn towards him. I didn't want him to see me as weak even though I was anything but. I screw my eyes shut as he comes closer and move to the corner. I try not to move as he picked me up and held me close...oh how I wanted to turn around and hug myself to his chest. He spoke as the fire inside him curled around me, "I would never abandon you Kai. I would never do that...we would never do that."_

_I didn't speak as he turns me around. I allow myself to curl into his chest as I shove the memories away...memories of a past that I never want to go to again... memories of a past life that I never want to go to again. I shiver and curl closer to him. He held me close and we stayed like that for hours until the others came to get us for lunch._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I tried to get out of his arms the usual ways before I shift into a snake and slide from his arms. I shift back and was glad that only I ever got up this early. I yawn and made my way to my bathroom. I wouldn't train to day...I shook my head and headed downstairs once I was done. A feast would happen later so I allowed the elves to cook some unhealthy food, but I wanted to help out and make some of my special dishes. I enter the kitchen and heard various elves saying hello. They had gotten used to my presence even if they didn't like me cooking all the time. I started to cook and remembered that Ronald was still sore about my brother out flying him to get Neville rememball back. The stupid troll like boy should have known better than to take something that belonged to a member of my house...oh well he is currently trying to get his hair to go back to red instead of it's new green and purple shade...oh the poor stupid boy.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter...I didn't fully plan to introduce some stuff and other ideas made me put them in.**

**If you want a translation for words and things just send me a PM and I'll tell you what it means.**


	6. Is that a unicorn? ih it's just Dumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

"Humans talking"

"_animals speaking"__  
_

Chapter 5:

I walked through the halls silent as a mouse. A troll had gotten into my newest home and I was going to fish the creature out before finding out how it got in. I would be killing it no doubt about it as I could already see the destruction it's path had cause. The sound of a squeal...a familiar sounding one. I growl deep in my throat as I move forward. I soon made it to the door of a bathroom and took on look inside to know that a) A member of my house was currently cowering by the sinks B) Said housemate was one Hermione Granger who ran off because of that damned idiot we had to share a charms class with C) The troll was lumbering towards her. I took a moment to remember all that happened up until this point...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I tried to ignore the fact that Hermione is trying to help that troll of a weasley that Fred and George unfortunately share blood with. I really have to get the story from Talon about why the fucker is like this...hm it's not biological or else the twin would be effected...oh well let's see. I had already mastered the charm and was currently trying to keep on of the lions from blowing up his feather...no matter how much I want to see the explosion...focus for the love of the damned...must convince Law to let me use some of my exploding pranks on the pumpkins during the feast...fuck it I am so going to do it anyway...thank Luna and Davey that Flitwick is dismissing us early. We all head out of the classroom and I saw Hermione run off with tears in her eyes. I saw the two lions always hanging around the redheaded troll laughing with him and nearly growl. I was about to follow after the girl when I was dragged off by a grinning Shanks...oh well Hermione couldn't get into to much trouble and I can always deal with it later..._

* * *

End of FLashBack

* * *

Oh why of all days does this have to happen? Shanks had finally found out how to turn pumpkin juice into rum...fuck my life. I glare at the troll as I dodge around it and stood in front of the whimpering girl. She squeaks and stares at me before yelling, "What are you doing here? You'll only get us ki-"

I give her a cold glare before I turn it to the troll, "Will you shut the hell up?! Can't you see that your screaming isn't helping?" She closes her mouth with a click causing me to sigh, "Hermione I don't know what that troll that shares Fred and Georges blood told you, but so long as you are in the house of the Lumarian you will be Nakama," I felt her confusion and nearly smack myself, "It means that I will protect you when I have to...We protect our own after all. Just keep quiet so I can get this thing away from us," with that said I met the trolls beady eyes and ask in it's garbled language, "_Why have you come to this place? Who allowed you inside?"_

The troll scratched it's head before saying, "_Funny head man let Bru in, said Bru could smash as much as Bru want. Funny head said Bru had to make lots of bang bang!"_

I nearly smack myself before I ask, "_What did funny head look like?"_

_"Pale funny man," _The troll seemed to grin, "_Purple thing on head. Snaky scent on him. Can Bru smash everything now?"_

I roll my eyes at the simplicity of the being before shaking my head, _"Do you wish to harm younglings?"_ The troll shook it's head causing me to sigh, "_This is where younglings are taught. The one behind me is a youngling. I suggest you leave before any younglings get hurt."_

The troll nodded and began to leave causing me to mentally thank all that is above for the fact children are valued by all species. I start to pull Hermione away when the troll roared. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting a simple thing as never letting your guard down...mother fucker was that the troll brained idiot...fuck. I ran out of the bathroom and saw the troll attempting to smash the boy on it's neck. I glared at the three lions before I summoned one of my swords. I use pure to speed to get around to the front and jump up and slash at it's neck. I spoke as it fell to the ground with it's life blood leaking from it's chest, "_I am sorry to send your soul to judgment oh creature of the mountain. Take heart in the knowledge that you harmed no younglings. Enter Judgment's domain with heart and courage and you shall be fine."_

The troll seemed to nod as it lost it's battle for life. I wiped it's blood from the blade before glaring at the redheaded idiot. He stared at me in shock from his place on top of the troll and squeaked, "How did you do that?"

I growl and used my magic to push him off the troll before I slammed him into the nearby wall with my hand wrapped none to gently around his neck. I spoke in a deadly tone as I glared at him, "Do you know what you have done, boy?" He shook his head, "You have caused a needless death of a child of Gaia. You idiotic fool!" I hissed as he started to squeak.

"It was just a troll!" He began, "It would have killed us all if I-"

I growl and nearly strangle the idiot, "You idiotic fool! I had it going back to it's home. You have caused a needless death!" I began to hiss as I struggle to keep from killing the idiot, "The blood of an innocent of any species should never be spilled you idiotic child! Troll or not it was still an innocent child of Gaia! You foolish boy! You have cause death where none should take place," I let go of the idiot with that and sneer at him as the Professors get closer, "You are lucky that you are an innocent or I would kill you..." I trail off, "Watch your step because if you so much as bother me before christmas I will throwing you into the lake..."

I heard gasps of surprise before Roger spoke as the other professors stare, "Ashferd report?"

I answer, "A child of Gaia was let into the school. I felt it my duty to stop things before they could progress," I glare at the redhead I had released, "I heard Hermione screaming as I got closer and remembered that she wouldn't have heard your announcement that a troll had gotten in. I immediately headed towards the two and talked to troll down."

"How did you do that?" Severus asked from his place with his fellow professors.

I close my eyes for a second before saying, "I have the ability of languages. Children are precious to all races and it wouldn't have come here if it had known. I was about to head off to lead it out of the castle when I heard it roar," I turn to glare at the three lions, "Ronald, Seamus, and Dean seemed to have gotten it in their heads that they can now fight a troll because Ronald was on it's back. I had to," I close my eyes another time before I continue, "I had to end the trolls life before an innocents could be taken. I accept full punishment for my doing as well as whatever punishment you wish to give Hermione. She is innocent due to the fact she didn't know what was happening."

I could see the surprised looks on all the adults faces before Roger said, "I agree that there should be punishment, but not for you. You have done the school a great service as well as a great survice to your housemate-"

"Nakama," I interrupt causing eyes to go back to me, "My housemates are Nakama because we are a family. Nakama are to be protected and I will do so without thanks,"

He nodded with a sigh, "Of course she's your Nakama. Now as I was say, You have earned 50 point for Lumarian house for your service of keeping the school safe and another 50 points for keeping your Nakama safe. Now since you did come out here without notifying a teacher I must deduct 20 of those points."

I nod, "Of course. May I take Hermione up to our house because I think she could use the time to get over seeing such gruesome," I gesture to the troll corpse and the blood that was slowly starting to pool.

I saw him nod and grabbed Hermione's arm before dragging her through Hogwarts to the common room. She didn't speak until we were standing right before the statue, "Did you mean what you said?"

I nod with a patient sigh, "Your Nakama until you prove yourself untrustworthy and do something that causes me to see you in the light of an enemy. Everyone in our house is a part of my Nakama and I will die to protect my Nakama."

"t-that's insane," She stuttered.

I grin darkly before shaking my head, "You are just a child who has only seen the facade of the adults and those around you. Perhaps you may see the truth one day or need a guiding hand," I look at her and shake my head, "It is yet time for one such as you to learn," I gave a pause, "For our house to learn of more than they truly know."

I say the password and we walk into the common room. Everyone was staring at me and I chuckle darkly, knowing that they had been listening in. I ignore it all and head down to my room. I showered three times before I was satisfied that the trolls blood and stench was gone...Spirits and fates above and below I hate killing when I don't need to...Marine's are an exception due to the fact I can only stand being around a few of them. I walk into my room and pull on my night clothes which consist of a large shirt that used to belong to Shanks and a pair of sweat pants. I sat near the window and allowed the wind to dry my hair just as my doors opened. I didn't need to scent the air to know that it was Shanks. He sighed and walked over to me as a table appeared. I spoke after a few seconds, "Why are you here Shanks?"

"You need to eat," He said causing me to sigh, "You're returning to the way you used to be...you know before we snapped you out of it,"

I pause at that and sigh. He was right I was slowly returning to the way I had been...all those years ago in a life before I had been a pirate...I shake my head and tried to keep myself from falling into the memories that sleep within me. I shiver and felt his arms come around me. I snuggle into him as I whisper, "She reminds me of her ya know. I've been thinking that these guys might be their reincarnations ya know?"

He sighed and shrugged, "Even if they are how can we be certain? Besides even if they were you have us now. We won't abandon you."

"Ace told you didn't her?" I say blandly causing him to nod, "It's getting harder to keep the memories at bay. I think I can last the year without them barring down on me, but we're going to need the information for dealing with the two idiots,"

He snorted and said, "Just hold on as long as you can until we get back home. Just remember that if you need to talk, just come to one of us."

I nod mutely before I smelt a dish I very, dearly missed. Shanks let out a bark of laughter and let me go while turning towards the food. I stare at the heaping pile of one of my favorite foods and couldn't help, but mutter, "How did y-..Whe-huh?"

He laughed before saying, "I managed to get Sanji to send this stuff for you because I knew you would be troubled...after all tonight is-"

I shake my head, "Don't talk about it. I don't wanna be depressed when I can eat my Sea king stir fry with honey marinade," I look to see a teapot and walked over to it to smell a scent that I so loved, "He even got my favorite tea! I'm starting to feel bad about calling him a Baka pervert now..."

I heard a chuckle and shook my head as I ate my meal. I almost moaned at the taste and thank the fates, spirits, and lord Davey for Sanji cooking one of my favorites. I finish it with a last gulp of tea before turning to Shanks who held up a bottle of Saki. I almost, almost jumped him, but I held myself back and reminded myself that this is body is not ready for alcohol. I am so getting drunk the summer of fourth year...wait...I forgot that power that Bonney showed me...hm oh yes I am definetly going to use it. I look at Shanks and grin like a maniac, "Hey Shanks do you ever miss your old body?"

He froze for a second before nodding and my grin threatened to tear my face in two. I wave a glowing hand between us and we were back to our old ages. He yelped and asked, "What the fuck did you just do?...wait why is my voice the way..."

I grin and say, "Thank Bonney for showing me her power...though it will only last an hour. Let's drink and be merry!"

He grinned and we drank. I didn't get drunk, but Shanks did...poor fucker...I snicker as we both turn back...Shanks is still a drunk little midget. I couldn't help, but laugh as I dragged him up the stairs as he sang Binks Saki loudly. I heard gasps as we enter the common room and saw everyone staring at us. I snicker at the looks on their faces as I shove a singing Shanks towards Mihawk. He took one look at Shanks before asking, "How?"

My grin appeared and I said, "Oh you know Shanks...he always keep a bottle around...hehe..."

Law took one look at Shanks and asked, "Bonney's?"

"Bonney's," I say with a nod.

I heard a curse from Ace and Talon and grin at the two boys. They glared at me and the drunken Shanks, "Did you have to hog it all?!"

I snicker and said, "Hey He offered and you weren't around."

"How are you not acting like this idiot?" Ace asked while pointing to Shanks.

I grin and ignore the looks we were getting from our fellow housemates, "Remember when we saw each other again on Moby?" He nods and I grin, "Seems my body now dissolves it faster...to bad though I don't wanna act like him in front of people who would use it for blackmail-"

"You're the only one," Talon protested.

I shook my head and said, "Dear Brother o'mine do you not remember what you said on Sunny so long ago...about the little tidbit of information I so casually told you to not tell anyone or I would kill you? and the fact you held it over my head before everyone could hear it?"

He pales before nodding. He had walked in on me once while I was changing and saw a tattoo on my back that happened to be the first of many that I had Law put on me...hurt like a bitch getting it, but was totally worth it...Luffy tried to beat Law bloody every time he saw him for the next few weeks before he got over it...It was worth it because I was able to avoid Luffy while getting caught up on sleep and getting a few more...oh those were the days...I shake my head as Shanks began to stumble around as Roger walked into the room. He took one look at Shanks before asking, "Where did he get the...you know what never mind. Is there anymore?"

I shake my head, "Sorry Roger, but Shanks and I drank it all...It was so damn good that we couldn't stop until it was gone."

The bottle was about the size of three normal bottles of Saki and had been imported from Japan three weeks ago from what Shanks told me...ah good Saki...I saw Roger sighing and asking, "Which of you know how to turn juice into rum?"

Hermione gasped in a scandalized way while I snort and point to the drunken midget...oh how I love calling Shanks that and wanted him to stay that size before I remembered he was the best for cuddling if we didn't have Bepo around...oh well atleast I can turn him into a midget when I want...thank you Bonney! I'll be sure to send you some of the good chocolate and Pizza...why did you have to go to that mostly girls only school?...Now is not the time. Roger sighs and shakes his head, "I'll send something in the morning for him...let me guess this had something to do with Bonney?"

I nod happily, "Yup! I have to thank her for showing me how to do it!"

He shook his head before saying, "It's time for bed all of you. While it will be the week end tomorrow you still need your rest."

I nod and watch as everyone, but my group left. I took a seat on the cushy chair next to the fire as Kawarai took a seat in my lap. I heard her mutter, "Damn elves and their transportation techniques."

I snort before leaning back to stare into the fire. The first one to speak was Ace, "So what now?"

"It's obvious that we can't allow whatever I sensed to remain in the school, but I would like to know what we are dealing with," I murmur as I stare into the flames, "Quirrell let the Troll into the school,"

I ignore the talking around me to curl into myself. Kawarai moved to settle next to me as I curl up in the armchair...as much as I wanted to curse the fact I was still small enough to do this...I couldn't. Being small had it perks, but also it's drawbacks. I sigh and allow the talking to flow over me before sending me to dreamland.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Quittage season had started and I was bored out of my mind from all the talk. I wanted to do something constructive, but couldn't because Shanks wanted to show off the glories of the game. I agreed only because I could leave halfway through if it bored me. I would rather be up there, but I have to stand here and watch...damn this is one of the things I hate about Neutrality...we didn't have a quittage team...and I was bored again...they weren't doing anything special and Lee Jordan while making it a little interesting is completely biased. I shook my head when I stood and heard something rocket towards me. I look to see it was a bludger and with a wave of my wand I sent it back before walking away. I was in the library and reading a nice book on transfiguration when a teacher walked in...it was...hm the astronomy teacher? wonder why she was here...I mean yeah I'm getting a very positive grade in her class due to my work as a pirate, but what could she be doing here. I focus on where she's headed and close the book softly before putting it back. I shifted into the form of a mouse and followed her. She was heading into the older section and was murmuring to herself. I listened in, "why does that old bastard think he can just order me around? I mean sure if it came to my class, but why the hell would he want alchemy books?"

I raise an eyebrow and follow after. Interesting...hm could the object on the third floor be a part of alchemy...let's see who has anything to do with alchemy...Dumbledore, but who did he work with?...Fleming, Flaming, Flamel...it was Flamel...didn't Truth bitch about an alchemist fucking with the forbidden knowledge...wait didn't he say something about a stone...what was it...damn I can't think of it...I'll talk to the others later...I need a nap. I shift back and gather my things before heading up to the common room. I set everything down on the table before walking to the windows and saw that the sun was out. I walk outside and smile as I curl up on one of the chairs to sleep.

"Kaileara!" Damn it's Shanks...fuck.

I didn't answer and just hoped he would go away...screw you fates!...Shanks was shaking me and trying to get me up. I growl and open my eyes while glaring at him, "What the fuck do you want?! I was trying to take a nap."

"Are you alright?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm fine," I murmur before looking at the sky, "Now would you leave me be? I want more sleep,"

He was silent so I closed my eyes only to feel him pick me up and lay me on his chest. I mentally shrugged and fell back asleep.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I am mentally trying to keep myself from squealing and fangirling...how wrong would it be if I did...I mean come on I am me after all...I shake my head as I stare at the large cerberus standing there. I began to walk towards it as Hermione tried to get me to walk away from it. I stood an inch away from it's...no her lion-like claws and said, "_Who is a cute Cerberus? My names Kaileara what's yours?"_

_"Fluffy," _She growled and stared at me, "_Why are you here little one?"_

"_How old are you?" _I ask before saying, "_I was running from a mean old man after an idiot got us in trouble. Plus, I've always wanted to meet a cerberus...I always thought I would have to use a shit load of the favors I stacked up while annoying people in the afterlife to see one..."_

_"I'm 5 years old in human years," _She murmured, "_You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous to be here,"_

I nod and started to walk away before I asked, "_Can I visit you some time? You look like you could use a friend...I'll even bring some snacks and stuff!"_

She nodded and we started to head up to the common room. We got back and Hermione yelled, "What did you just do? Are you insane? Do you realize-"

I silenced her and said, "Hermione, one you didn't have to follow us after all we do have magic and fighting experience. Two I am insane that you very much. I admit it because who the hell wants to be insane when you can have so much fun while being insane. I just talked to Fluffy. She doesn't want anyone in the room because it's dangerous...I do wonder what's under that trapdoor...hm it smelt like plants...oh well night guys."

I headed to my room and left the shocked group that consisted of Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Draco, and Neville...Susan was still asleep when I checked. I shook my head and curled up on my bed with Kawarai and Yuki. Both looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and waited for them to say something. Yuki asked, "So did you have fun?"

I nod, "Yup, but it makes me wonder what's under the trap door...I know it has something to do with that Flamel guy that Truth was talking about...I'm tired."

Kawarai snickered before saying, "I can't wait until I get to see the world on a ship. I wonder if the fates have fully considered your...what was it? Proposal."

I shrug before laying on my side and trying to go to sleep. A loud squeal caused me to shoot up. I ran upstairs to see what was going on only to see Hermione shaking and pointing at something. I look to see Law standing there with a dark look on his face...oh shit he looks like he's in his, 'Welcome to my room...I'm going to be your death!' mood...I shiver as he looked at me. Yup he's going to kill me. I quickly did the smart thing and took off downstairs. I really need to get that girl to filter her words. I make it into my room with a sigh and curl up on my bed. Yuki took one look at me and asked, "How pissed was he?"

"He was in his welcome to my room...I'm going to be your death mood," I say and she laughed.

"Your screwed," She pointed out.

I glare at her and said, "Really, You don't say," I sigh and shiver, "Maybe I should have taken him with us...no Ace would be better...wait why would I take them...Mihawk would have been the best option."

I shake my head and go to sleep so that way I can avoid the problem until I can think.

**Alright that's enough for now...I know I am pretty much jumping around the facts and stuff, but I kinda like messing with the time line. Please give me a review**


	7. Flashing Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece!**

**I will be adding quotes to the top of my stories!**

"Humans talking"

"_animals speaking"__  
_

Chapter 6: Flashing Christmas

I sat in the middle of the table munching on my breakfast...yummy bacon! I heard the door open, but ignored it...why do I think I am forgetting something...wait a dark aura behind me and the hairs rising on the back of my neck...hm what could be wrong...let's see I did all my homework so it wasn't a teacher...I've been doing good in all my classes so it isn't Mihawk being pissed that I wasn't getting good grades...what could it be...hm didn't I encounter something last night...what was it...oh yeah I met Fluffy last n..night...oh shit it's Law...I gulp nervously and turn towards the captain of the hearts pirates...yup he is pissed...better not act like I'm afraid because that would let him know he's scary, "Good morning Law! Ready for class-"

He took my hand and dragged me out of the half full room. I looked back to see everyone staring at us. I twitch as Law threw me across the room once we got inside the room of requirement which looked a lot like his operating room...shit he is definitely pissed off. He stalked over to me and spoke in a deadly whisper, "Do you know how worried I was last night?"

I gulp and said, "I was-"

"Kaileara do you not understand how close you were to getting expelled or dying?!" He continued in his angry and cold voice, "Why the hell do you do things like that? You need to think more..."

Those five words brought back a gaggle of memories...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"You need to think more you idiot!" A man that I thought of as a father shouted, "I sent you to complete one task and yet you come back half dead! I don't know why I even keep you around anymore!"_

_That stung like a bitch as I was tossed outside into the snow._

* * *

Next Flash back

* * *

_"You bitch you need to think more!" A woman who I had loved so much yelled, "I don't even know why I loved you. You go and betray me with that witch. I don't even know why I even care anymore. Just get out!"_

_I was tossed into a lake by the house that I had grown up in._

* * *

Next Flashback

* * *

_"You need to think more Ashferd," A boy who had been my best friend stated, "Even Uzumaki did better than you on the mission. I can't have you endangering my men again. I'm sorry, but this is where we part...permanently."_

_The sting of a sword going through my heart and lungs hit me._

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

"...leara! Kaileara snap out of it! You aren't there anymore," I heard dimly and shook my head.

I look around and saw that I was in the room of requirement. I look to see Law staring at me from his place behind me. I realized I was shaking like a leaf. I took a deep breath to calm myself and felt him move around until we were facing each other. He spoke in a soft voice as his eyes shown with regret, "I'm sorry Leara I wasn't thinking. I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't so pissed."

I nodded, "I should be the one saying sorry. I forgot that you would be worried. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for that damned idiots trick...it makes me feel so stupid..."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before saying, "How about we forget about this okay?"

I nod, "Okay, but can we please not go to class today? I don't think I can stop myself from killing the idiot...I don't think I can stand being around the innocence here because I'm so close to having more flashback."

He nodded with a sigh, "Yeah we'll stay here. I'll message Ace to make sure he get's the work we miss."

I smile and stood up with him as the room changed into a very beautiful ocean seen. I smiled as I began to act like a child while he went to give the message. I heard his soft laugh as he joined me a few moments later. We played in the water once we discovered it didn't affect us. I smile as the others joined us sometime later. I swam in the ocean of magic and thought hours later when we all laid under the star covered sky...this is where we belong...the sea may be a harsh mistress and an untamed beauty, but it's our home...we can't change that because whether we knew it or not...the sea called to our souls and we had to answer the call because even if only legends were the only thing that stuck in this life...we lived and died on the sea...it was where we all came from and where we all return in the end...the sea is our life and nothing can change that.

* * *

Time skip to week before christmas Break

* * *

I sat down in front of the fireplace in the common room and smiled. We would be staying here because none of us had ever experienced christmas away from everyone. I smirked as I reached out and gently touched the flames. It didn't burn me as I gently pet the spirit that fueled them. It purred like a cat and only when I felt the arrival of Hermione did I withdraw my hand. She blinked upon seeing me up since it was late...very late. I glance over at her and said, "You should be asleep."

"You're one to talk," She retorted and I shrugged as I turned back to the fire, "What are you still doing up?"

"Thinking," I answer before turning towards her, "You need to get what's bugging you off your chest...so tell me what's wrong,"

"What right do you-" She questioned until I held up a hand.

"I am your housemate and that makes us family," I say with a shrug, "Your Nakama Hermione and I meant every word I told you the day the troll appeared ...now tell me what's wrong?"

She paused before taking a seat, "I don't want to go home...but I have to."

"Why?" I ask, "Why do you have to go home Hermione?"

"Because I...I.." She trailed off and I smiled softly, "I'm scared that if I don't go home my parents will be mad at me, but I don't want to be looked at like I'm some freak by my family,"

I shook my head and said, "They love you right?" She nodded, "Then tell them your fears and I'm sure they will be happy to let you stay...Love...family love is precious and even though I don't have my flesh and blood parents...I have adults that care for me and...when it comes to love from a parent to their child it's...unbreakable. Your parents will let you stay...you just have to ask."

"I don't have an owl," She said causing me to smirk.

"I have one and I'll let you borrow her...you can borrow her anytime you want just tell me okay," I say causing her to nod with a shocked expression, "You guys are Nakama and Nakama is important...after all your Nakama becomes your family as time passes on...your Nakama Hermione,"

"What does Nakama mean?" She asked and I could feel the others, who had all been awake and heard us talking, feeling curious.

"Your Nakama is Nakama," I say with a sheepish grin, "It's diffrent for everyone, but to me they're the people who will not stab you in the back. The people who accept you as you are...no matter how idiotic, insane, or sadistic you are.." My lips quirk into a soft smile as my Nakama flashed across my mind," They will protect you as you protect them. Their weakness becomes yours and their strengths becomes yours. Their life is your life. They are yours to protect and your are theirs. Nakama are your friends, siblings, parents, grandparents, and lovers. Everything you are, everything you can be will be achieved through blood, sweat, and tears. When you cry, they cry. When they're in pain, you are in pain. When they're happy, you are happy. They are the greatest thing in this world...they are your world in the end..." I felt an easy smile come onto my lips as more memories flash before my eyes, "Each time you protect them, each time you fight for them, each time you make them proud, make them happy, It's an honor of the highest degree...For my Nakama I will die...I will not allow them to be harmed when I can do something to help them...My Nakama is my life. They are my greatest treasure and for them to be harmed when I can do something is the deepest betrayal I could commit," I look straight at Hermione, "You see that so long as you are my Nakama your happiness comes before mine..." I stood up with stretch, "I'll be right back with Akitla...make sure you all get some sleep tonight okay?"

I walk down the stairs where the others give me shocked looks. I ignore it as I enter my room and get Akitla who opened an eye before closing it again. I took her upstairs and saw Hermione busy writing. I put Akitla down next to her before I headed back into my room and laid back on my bed...my hands turned into fists as I tried to keep myself from going out and killing Hermione's family...it would make her sad and scared of me...I must not kill...I must not kill even if I have a good reason...fuck bad thoughts and I can't do anything to stop them. I close my eyes just as I heard my window open and glance up. I quickly got up and bowed before saying, "Greetings lady Sora. how may I help the fate of death this evening?"

Lady Sora had black and white hair and mercury stained eyes. A pair of wings sat on her back...One was an angels white and the other a devils black. She spoke in a whispery voice, "Kaileara Ashferd you are one hard girl to find...I suppose you know why I am here?"

"No My lady I do not," I answer, "May I ask why?"

She smile a soft smile, "I am here to give you the tasks you must complete. You will have time to complete them, but you must complete them before your 18th year..failing to do so will end in your death as well as that of your Nakama."

My eyes narrow and I tried to keep my anger in check. She did not just threaten my Nakama! I started to shake lightly as I tried to keep myself from trying to kill her. I murmured over and over that I can't kill a fate...I can't kill a fate. I close my eyes and said, "The threat to my Nakama is completely unneeded. Give me the tasks and I will complete them, but threaten my Nakama and I will..." I trailed off upon hearing her laugh.

"You are just as loyal as they say," She laughed before tossing me a scroll, "That's a small list of them...you'll be given a bigger one after you look at your old memories...I await it in fact," She slowly started to leave, "And don't try to threaten a fate it always ends badly,"

I took a deep breath once she had left. The last part had been a warning and I knew that shouldn't I do so again...I would lose something precious. I shook my head and opened the Task list before reading it:

_1) Destroy stone_

_2) Destroy Dumbledore's elixir of eternal life_

_Do those from Truth. The next list shall come 3 - 8 days after you finish._

I groan softly before nodding to myself. I sigh before laying on my back and staring at the ceiling...alright so Dumbles and Flamel pissed off Truth...damn this is going to take the rest of the year...oh well at least I can focus on this and a few other things...I'll tell the others after christmas...sleepy.

* * *

Time skip christmas day

* * *

I bounce into the common room and found a large stack of present's with everyone's name on a few. I grin and set the present's into piles with the smallest on top and the largest at the bottom. I smile as I looked outside and found the world covered in a fresh blanket of snow and Ice. I smirk softly at the idea's that ran through my mind just as I heard a yawn. I grin at seeing Mihawk and bounce over to him. He took one look at me before saying, "Don't kill anyone."

I gave a large grin and nodded as we took a seat. The other's soon got up and made their way into the common room. Once everyone is there...after I stopped the twins, Ace, and Shanks from touching the present's 18 times in the last hour...We started opening them. The common room was covered in wrapping paper and bows. I had received sweets and various things to clean my weapons with from a majority of the pirates that like me. Roger had gotten me a book on japanese swordsmanship and a new sash to hold my sword. Rouge had gotten me a book on magical plants and a journal from my mother. Whitebeard had gotten me a book on kitsune's and a few priceless gems. Marco had gotten me a few phoenix feathers and a book of favors. Petunia had sent me a card with some fudge and a blue diamond necklace. Lucky Roo, Ben, Yasopp, and Rockstar had pulled together and gotten me a set of japanese calligraphy pens and inks. Sanji had sent me some of his cookies. Chopper sent me a rare potions book. Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Brook, and Usopp had sent me a book on magical animals and a book of favors. Robin had sent me a book on ancient runes and a theory about what would happen when added to seals. Nami sent me a book on navigating and a note saying she would get me back for the prank I pulled on her. Talon had gotten me a first edition 'A monsters journal' by Varis Cligan Vain. I spent most of the morning writing thank you letters and sending them to Pirate's place. I knew Law, Mihawk, Ace, and Shanks would give me their present's later so I didn't worry. I smile at the shocked looks on my housemates faces before I stood up with a small yawn. I gave an amused look towards the mess and said, "Let's get something to eat before we all clean up this mess."

I got shell shocked nods from my housemates and groans from those that know me well. I shrug and we headed downstairs and sat at the large table set for everyone in the middle of the great hall. I took a seat and smiled at the professors as everyone gave a greeting. We all sat and ate with the boys and I causing people to laugh. Dumbledore wasn't there for which I was glad. We soon headed back upstairs and cleaned up while putting our stuff away. While the rest of the house went off to do what they wanted, The boys and I went into my room. I sat on my bed between Mihawk and Shanks as Ace, Law, and Talon took a seat in the chairs I had conjured up. Ace was the first to speak, "Alright I think that we should give each other our presents though I know Talon already gave each of us one gift-"

"Hey how the hell was I supposed to know?" Talon shouted causing me to thank the fates and the damned for silencing charms, "You guys didn't tell me to wait until we were alone to give you my gifts,"

Ace was about to argue when I silenced them by saying, "Enough let's get to the good part."

I heard snorts before Law said, "Alright I'll go first."

He took out six presents and handed one to each of us...well to each of the boys. I took both present's with a smile as the three immature boys shouted, "Hey no fair why does she get two?!"

I roll my eyes and began to open the presents as I ignore the argument. The smaller of the two was a beautiful dagger necklace. The blade of the dagger was a dark silvery blue with golden writing on it. It said, "**Tutela vos amicitia vadum solvo meus verus vultus. Dico super umbra of silenti etc quod they vadum orior oriri ortus protego vestri socius." (**Protecting you friends shall release my true form. Call upon the shadows of the dead and they shall rise to protect your allies**) **A small smile curled onto my lips before I open the larger of the two. It turned out to be a large book that looked so old it was a surprise it hadn't fallen apart. It's cover was a deep grey, almost blackish color with large golden words saying, "**Peto of preteritus quod posterus vadum reperio quis lies pro in meus regimen manuum. Tantum qui can exsisto quietus vadum polleo ut lego is libri quod unlock meus donum." (**Seekers of the past and the future shall find what lies before in my guiding hands. Only those who can be neutral shall be able to read this book and unlock my gift**)** I almost gasp at the sight of the book. It was said to have been destroyed many years ago...yet it sat on my lap. I gently place the book on my bed before I tackle Law in a hug. He chuckled lightly and said, "Merry Christmas Leara."

"Merry Christmas Law...thank you," I murmur and he smile down at me before I retook my seat on the bed.

Law had gotten Talon a book on fire. He had gotten Ace a book on Fire manipulation. Mihawk was given a book on rare wines. Shanks was given a bottle of headache reliever and a bottle of firewhiskey. I snicker softly as Shanks looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head as Ace handed out his presents. I watch as the others open their gifts. Talon was given a rare fire ruby that when flames were channeled through it, It would amplify their effects and was often used by pyromancers and fire elementals to boost their powers during wartime. Mihawk was given a book on hawks causing me to laugh and him to scowl. Shanks was given a large bottle of Sake causing me to give Ace a pointed look. He chuckled and said, "Pop's might have been drunk...and I kinda took it without him knowing."

I roll my eyes and turn to Law only to burst out laughing. Law's eye was twitching as he turned to a laughing Ace. He growled, "Run."

Ace began to run around my room and I sigh slightly after I finished laughing...until I realized what the present could be used for and blushed deeply...stupid adult mind stuck in child's body! I shook my head at the rather numerous bottles of substances and the big note on top that said...in bold, "**DON'T USE UNTIL 16!"**

I growl under my breath and created a rope of darkness to trip up Ace. He let out a yelp as he fell onto the ground. I ignored the noise as I bury my face in Mihawks chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as Law and Ace rolled around on the floor. After a few moment's I turned back to the room and yelled, "Enough let's wait until later to throw fits over our gifts!"

The two on the floor grumbled until they both retook their places. I look down at the gift in my hands as I opened the flame colored paper. I nearly gasp as warmth filled my hands. In my hands rested a bottle, a bottle of living flames, but not just any flames...Ace's flames. I stare at the bottle in my hands before I gently placed it on my bedside table and dive at Ace. He yelped as I tackled him before chuckling and saying, "I knew you would be surprised."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I moved away from him and said, "Thank you Ace...Merry Christmas."

"Your welcome Kai," He murmured as he said, "Merry Christmas,"

I retook my seat and Mihawk handed out his gifts. Mihawk had given Talon a book on various magical cats. Shanks was given a bottle of amber liquid that caused me to stare at Mihawk. He chuckled lightly as he said, "I managed to get it from my vaults. My mother was a big fan of various greek and roman alcohols..."

I twitch lightly as I nearly yelled, "That Ambrosia! The recipe for it has been lost in time. Hecate, The fates, and the damned only know what happened to it. Do you know how long I've been trying to get my hands on that shit!"

He chuckled as Shanks did a little victory dance. I growl under my breath as Law opened his present. Mihawk had given Law a rare book on nodachi styles that hadn't been seen since the 10th century. Ace was given a box of his favorite candies causing me to groan at the sight of them. Mihawk gave me a sympathetic look as Ace cheered, "Kai won't eat these! The're all mine!"

I growl softly causing him to freeze. I nearly grin at the shiver that went down his spine as I said, "Ace you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

I dove towards him causing Mihawk to grab the present with a sigh. Ace and I rolled around the floor as the candy fell to the ground. I soon sat on his chest and open the package of candy. He pouted at me as I popped one of the sphere into my mouth. I nearly gag at the spicy taste. I shifted my mouth into that of a dragon's and nearly sigh in relief. Once it was gone, I got off of Ace as my mouth returned to normal. I retook my seat as Law commented, "You really should learn that Leara won't allow herself to be insulted and that counted as a partial one. Never taunt a wolf...it ends badly."

I gave a wolfish smirk and Law smiled at me. I took my present back and opened it. I realized why Mihawk hadn't let it fallen. Inside there was a chest that held a bottle of Ambrosia, A bottle nectar, a bottle of Falernian, and three sheets of paper. I gasp upon realising that they were the recipes for all three of the wines. I gentle set the box onto my bedside table where it joined the rest of my presents and tackled Mihawk. He chuckled before saying, "I knew you would want to brew them one day, so I made sure I got the right recipes...The goblin's were very interested in having these wines produced once more because they enjoy them and love the profit they bring."

I smirk and said, "Thank you. I'll keep them in my pocket space until I'm ready to try."

I slapped Shanks hands away from the wine and put them in my pocket dimension where they couldn't be damaged. Shanks pouted for a few minutes before handing us all a present. He had gotten:

Law: A book on medical spells ranging from everyday to obscure

Ace: A book on rare animals made of fire since theoretically Ace could become an animal by molding his flames into that animal.

Mihawk: A history book of wines.

Talon: A book on Haki

Me: A box of rare gemstones.

I gave him a smile before I handed out my presents. They each gasped upon seeing the items in their hands...after all they had though they had lost them when they came to this life. I had gotten Law his hat back. I had gotten Ace his beads and hat. I had gotten Mihawk his Hat and favorite wine glasses. I had gotten Shanks his old cape and his old sash. I had gotten Talon his old black wrist bands and light blue gloves. I had also given each of them a new necklace. Law was given a silver chain necklace with an obsidian stone hanging from the end shaped like his jolly roger. I had gotten Ace an orange leather necklace with an fire ruby hanging from it in the shape of a flame. Mihawk was given a silver dagger necklace that looked like his old one. Talon was given a reddish gold necklace with a golden stone that shone like a tigers eye. I had gotten Shanks a black claw necklace. All of them looked at them in slight amazement and I grinned before laying back. Merry Christmas guys...I close my eyes just as Fred and George burst into the room. Shanks asked after a few moments, "What's up Gred, Forge?"

The first to speak was Fred. He said, "The slytherin's-"

"Want to-"

"Have a-"

"Good natured-"

"Snow ball-"

"fight with us!"

I stared at them for a few moments before shrugging, "Why not it's kinda boring up here."

I walked out of the room and we headed downstairs after everyone had gathered. Hermione was nervous causing me to walk closer to her while everyone went a head. Neville hung back as well since he was just as nervous. I looked between the two before sighing as Shanks yelled, "Hurry up!"

"WE WILL!" I yelled back before turning to the two, "What's wrong?"

"I've never been in a snow ball fight before," Hermione muttered causing me to stare a the girl in shock.

"Really?" I ask causing both of them to nod, "Well that's about to change. I'll show you the ropes and remember this is for fun,"

Both still looked nervous, but a little better so we caught up with the group. The Snakes had been joined by the badgers and we began to build our forts. Once that was done we started making snowballs. I showed the two how to do it with the help of the others and we were locked and loaded. We battled the Snakes and badgers in an epic battle of supremacy on the snow. My troops had been wounded and I acted like a true leader and sacrificed myself for them to use a sneak attack. We finished up by lunch time and I cast drying charms on everyone as we took solace in the warmth the great hall offered. I told the story to the table once we were asked about it causing laughter to ring through the room. Susan said, "You should be a storyteller Kaileara. You keep us entertained ...you would be a better teach Binns."

I snorted as I said, "Nah I would kill the snot nosed little brat I had in my class within the first five minutes, so yeah I couldn't teach...Storytelling though is kinda my thing because of my listening skills. I know a lot of stories."

"How many?" Daphne asked causing me to grin.

"Let's just say that I know a lot," I say causing most to look at me in surprise, "I lost count a while ago because of the amount of stories I've heard,"

"How can you keep them all...straight?" Susan asked causing me to laugh.

"Easily if you have a mindscape," I murmur causing the teachers to look at me in surprise, "Having a mindscape allows one to file away information for later use. I've been able to access mine for a while," Since I was 10 years old in my past life, "So yeah I can keep them straight,"

"How did you get one?" Draco asked.

"Everyone has one," I state with a shrug, "Most just don't have the patience needed to access them. Ace still can't...volatile personalities make it harder to access your mindscape, but once you do...you will always be able to. I've also heard that many animagus's have to access their mindscape before they can use their animal form," I then smirk, "You need to mediate in the end. Meditation equals access. I will warn you though, Having a mindscape is both dangerous and fulfilling,"

"Why's that?" Tracy asked causing me to grimace.

"People who can use mind magic's are some of the most dangerous people in the world," I start with a sigh, "Mindscapes can be changed to suit the user and become literal mazes. Many of those with mindscapes have various protections all over their mindscape that only they can navigate, so that's the good part. The bad part that if a mind magic user is able to find their way through all that and into your core...you're pretty much screwed 8 times over," I ignore the faces of my teachers as I continue, "They can see even your deepest desires and in some cases find your true name,"

"True name?" Hermione asked as the others stare at me in horror filled realization.

I gave a grim nod, "Your true name is who you really are. In the hands of someone else you become their puppet. A true name...can give you enlightenment and the only one who can change their true name...is you. You must change so completely...so utterly that you're not the same person anymore."

I finished my food and stood up after that before I left the room. I left them in silence as I made my way through the halls and up the stairs. I pause upon seeing an open door. I went inside and found a gold mirror. The words cut into the frame read: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi...I show not your face, but your hearts desire...The Mirror of Erised...The mirror Salazar Slytherin created for his lover. I know that it will show me my hearts desire, but am I ready to know...am I ready to know what I truly want?...desires can change, so it won't make a difference. I already have what I want, but there could be more...with that in mind I walked before the mirror. I gasp upon seeing what it showed me. I stood in my old body with the boys sitting next to me. Ace and Law were arguing with Luffy and the others. We were on a beach that looked like...Dawn Island. Everyone that I had come to care for were playing around and laughing; however, there was more. A red haired woman and with green eyes and a black haired man with hazel eyes sat in the picture. Various others that I did know where playing with my family...I realized dumbly that the woman and the man were my parents in this life...I jerk away from the mirror causing the images to vanish. I took a deep breath and left the room with a clenched fist...I may want that to happen...I really want it to happen, but in the end James and Lily Potter are dead...I can't have them back and get to know them...I have to move on...this will help me...this will drive me to become the best I can be...to complete my tasks...I close my eyes once I get to the common room and took a seat on the chair near the fireplace. Kailyra spoke after a few moments, "What happened to you cub?"

"I encountered The mirror of desire," I murmur, "It showed me something that was impossible since two people...that I want alive are dead,"

I was shocked to hear her laugh. I raise my head and look up to see her laughing. I growled under my breath just as she said, "They can't be dead. Sal was a genius when it came to things like this. The mirror can show you your hearts desire, but only if it can come true. Your parent's are alive they just can't reach you."

"How?" I mumble as shock ran through me.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out...just focus on the now before you try anything...after all The Fates will punish you if you don't do what they need done," She answered causing me to sigh.

"Alright," I murmur knowing she was right, "I'm going to get some rest,"

I stood up and head to my room. I put my presents away before falling onto the soft bed with a sigh. My eyes close and I fell asleep without another thought.

**Okay that's all for now. Review please! and check out my other stories!**


End file.
